The Unusual, Unfortunate, and Unexpected
by Violetta-Night Butterfly
Summary: Sasuke Uchiha is the owner of a nightclub known as "So Hott", which features women AND men parading around in playboy outfits, disgusting isn't it? And somehow, I, 18 year old Hinata Hyuuga, ended up working there as a bartender. SasuHina DISCONTINUED
1. Screwed Up

Disclaimer: Do I _write_ like I own Naruto? No. I didn't think so. I'm too much of a sucky author.

A/N: I'm just posting this for my entertainment and the wonderful minds that think better than me. Review if ya wanna but I hope you enjoy.

* * *

"The Unusual, Unfortunate and Unexpected"

Rated: T for Teen. (May rise...not sure)

Pairing: SasuHina, hints of others.

Genre: Humor, Romance.

Summary: Sasuke Uchiha is the owner of a nightclub known as "So Hott", which unusually features women AND men parading around in playboy animal outfits, disgusting isn't it? And unfortunately, I, 18 year old Hinata Hyuuga, ended up working there as a bartender.

* * *

_**Hinata's POV**_

"So, Hinata..." my boyfriend, Kiba Inuzuka started. "You going anywhere later on?" I shook my head 'no'. "Good. So I guess you could come to my place later?" We both laughed. Kiba knew darn well that I couldn't. My little sister couldn't stay home all alone!

Here we were, sitting in the lunchroom that was packed with kids. We sat at the corner table, our favorite because not many others would sit there, giving us some time to talk. Kiba and I didn't have any classes together, so lunch always worked for us. He would always tell me about his class troubles and what-not because well...Kiba was something of a trouble maker. I always did feel proud of myself knowing that I was what made Kiba straighten up a little. Yep, my badboy was now a goodboy.

Kiba had his arm around my shoulder as I sat between his legs, cuddled up with him. I loved being close to his chest because I could always open his jacket and wrap myself in it as he nibbled on my ear or something. Kiba's so openly affectionate, unlike me. I'm kinda...shy about romance in public, and I think I'll never grow out of it.

"No seriously." Kiba pulled my hair back out of my face, then leaned my head back so he could look me in the face. "You wanna come by?"

I shook my head, sadly. "Sorry, I can't. My father's life insurance money isn't gonna last me and Hanabi much longer."

I was surprised when I heard Kiba chuckling. Was I missing something? "You need a job?" I heard him ask. I nodded as a reply. "Well, I'm working at this bar, maybe you should come work there with me."

I sat up, shuffling myself out of his jacket. "I-I can't w-work at a b-b-bar!" I felt nervous at the thought. Me. Hinata Hyuuga. Shy, timid, innocent, and sensitive... working at a bar!?

"It's not that bad! In fact, a lot of the kids here at this school come up there to chill. It's a nice start for you!" Kiba grinned at me and thumped my forehead. "Hey, maybe you'll learn to socialize."

I instantly pouted. "K-Kiba-kun!" I socialize! All the time! How dare he!? Jerk!

"Hinata...your friends are always guys. Make some female friends!" he laughed at me and gave me a playful push.

I stopped and thought for a minute. Now that I thought about it...I did only have guy friends. Wait... what was he trying to say!? "K-Kiba-kun, you're mean!" as expected, he laughed at me.

Just then, the bell rang. Lunch was over. I sighed as I moved from Kiba and stood, stretching. I heard him say something but I couldn't really register because I heard a loud scream from the other side of the lunchroom. Kiba and I turned to see what was going on.

There was a crowd of people running out of the lunchroom. They loooked like they were going to the school's entrance. Now either we were having an _unexpected_ half of day or someone was up at the school...for a fight.

I was suddenly jerked in the direction by Kiba. "Come on Hina! Let's see what's going on!"

I didn't have a choice anyway because before I could decline Kiba was pulling me out the door.

* * *

"Let's hear you talk shit now, bitch!" spat a pink haired girl. I didn't recognize her. She must have been from the school a block away called Tsuchigumo High. Her uniform also confirmed my suspicions. It was gray and black. Our school uniform was green, black and white.

The said pink haired girl was stomping one of the students that went here, along with about 3 more of her groupies that she must have brought here with her. The grounded girl was crying and holding her face and from what some random loud person in the audience stated, the pink one had punched her in the face. I was shaking my head in disgust. What kind of coward jumped people? Thanks to Kiba, I knew how to handle my own. Yeah, boxing is cool. Cool enough to make me a one-_girl _army.

Suddenly, I gasped as the girl getting stomped started to bleed. I looked to Kiba who was watching in awe along with the rest of the students attending our school. This was horrible! I knew I should move and help the girl, but my pacivist side wanted to avoid fighting. I hated hurting people. But I also hated watching people get hurt.

Next thing I knew, my body had moved on it's own. Soon, I was tackling the pink haired girl. She feel with a loud thud and I threw up my defenses, hovering over the fallen girl and raising my arms to block one of the groupies kicks.

"N-Nani!?" the groupie with long spikey red hair gasped. She almost fell back as I blocked.

All eyes were on me and everyone was suddenly silent. I didn't care if I looked like a fool. I refused to sit and watch someone be beaten to death. This was why I was friends with mostly boys. I was strong like one. I looked kind of like one too, because I wore big clothes and a hat that almost covered my face. I didn't even wear the school skirt. I wore pants. Much to Kiba's displeasure of course. He said he felt gay sometimes. How _unfortunate_ for him.

"Oi, **bitch**!" I turned to look back at the leader. "What the **fuck** are you doing?" she didn't even get to walk over to me because as soon as she stood, the she was grabbed by the school's sercurity. Soon, everyone in her squad was.

I gasped as I remembered the girl behind me. I turned to check her pulse and I was relieved to feel that she was alive. She was unconscious with a few bruises and cuts, but they were nothing compared to her head. She had a knot growing on her. I almost cried at the sight. I brushed a little of her short brown hair back and turned around to everyone.

"S-someone! C-c-call an ambulance!" I then turned back to her. _Please...don't die...not like_--

"Hinata." I turned around to see Kiba. He was standing over me with a proud expression. "Good job." was all he said as he winked at me.

_Yeah..._ I thought with a smile. Sure, I didn't jump in before the bleeding, but I still saved the girl. _I did good._

* * *

Later that day, I visited the girl in the hospital. She was okay and she thanked me for what seemed like forever. She was a very nice girl and her name was Matsuri Hina. She asked could she be my apprentice... Yeah, I was confused. Who would want to work under me? Shy and quiet Hinata? I still didn't get her but I accepted.

Suddenly I was hit with a realization. Her name was Matsuri _Hina_ ...mine was _Hinata_ Hyuuga... It was like we were destined... How _unusual_ ... Much like my life right now...

* * *

"Hina, all you gotta do is come to this address later on. The boss knows you're coming so after the interview go home." Kiba handed me the address on a little piece of paper.

Yeah, even after today's events, I figured I'd still give this job thing a chance. I really needed it. No matter how horrible it seemed...

"Y-You'll be there...ri-right Kiba-kun?" I asked nervously. _Please! Please don't tell me I-I have to do this a-alone! What if I get raped!? O-Oh God...help! Help! _I thought. I most defintely didn't need to go alone.

"Nope. Sorry. I'm off today and the boss said he doesn't wanna see me." I almost cried. "Don't worry. You won't get raped." My face scrunched up. How the heck did he know I was thinking that?

"K-K-Kiba-kun!" I was pouting to the fullest. That usually worked on him.

"Nope. And that face doesn't work anymore." I frowned. Jerk.

Somehow he found my situation funny and began to laugh at me. I hate him sometimes...

"Just go. I'll call you later and see how you're interview went. Love ya." he kissed my cheek and we split ways. He went left and I went right.

This can't be happening! H-How..._unfortunate_... I frowned. What the heck was up with me and those 'un' words today? I then declared 'un' words to be forbidden and began to walk home.

* * *

Here it was, 8:00 in the evening. Unfortunately for me, I got lost. Stupid me! I should have never tried to do a short cut! I didn't know where I was going in the first place so why try a short cut!? Even more to my disfortune... it was raining now. How..._un_-- I refuse to say it!

_You're such an idiot Hinata Hyuuga! Dumb! Dumb_! I was about to beat myself in the head until I bumped into someone.

"Oh..s-sumimasen..." I mumbled as I looked at the person. I almost screamed. It was the pink haired girl from earlier!

"Yeah, you better watch it girl." with that she rolled her eyes and walked by me. Her four groupies were still with her. Hadn't they been arrested earlier? How unfortunate that the police were so horrible in their little city, Konoha.

I was somewhat happy that she didn't recognize me. Then again, I was wearing a gray hoodie right now and blue jeans, in contrast to my baseball cap and school uniform. I couldn't help but be relieved that she didn't, I really didn't want to fight her or her friends. Though part of me was curious as to why she was so mean.

I sighed and looked down at my hand to take a look at the paper again. Oh great! When we bumped into each other I must have dropped it! I looked around frantically for it. Where could it have gotten off to?

_Damn it!_ I cursed inside my head. I never really cursed, but this was troublesome. That's a little word I got from one of my guy friends at school, Shikamaru. I have to say I like the way it sounds...

I could kind of remember the name of the bar... it was 'hott' something... I shook my head and took out my phone. I had decided to call Kiba.

_Hey you reached Kiba. My bad. Call me later._

I suddenly felt like an insane person as I took deep breaths and my face twisted in many different formations. I finally moved my body to an empty alleyway. I looked around, no sign of human life. Good.

"**KIBA!!**"

* * *

_**Normal POV**_

Elsewhere, Kiba, who was watching wrestling with his big sister, Hana, sneezed.

"Achoo, Achoo, someone's thinking about you!" Hana shouted teasingly.

"Probably my girlfriend Hinata thinking about how much she loves me." Kiba stated arrogantly.

* * *

_**Hinata's POV**_

At this moment I was breathing like maniac. Deep and heavy. Wherever Kiba was I hoped he heard me. That jerk! How dare he turn his phone off! What was he doing? Watching wrestling?

"Miss?" came a voice from behind me. My head snapped in the direction. Standing there was a very tall man with bright orange hair. He was dressed in sercurity altire and was looking at me angrily.

Oh I probably was a sight right now. I was soaked from head to toe. My clothes were clinging to my body showing off my curves that I was determined to never show. And, in my fustration, the hood on my jacket had slipped off my head. My hair was soaked as well, sticking to my face. I probably looked homeless...and crazy... _Unusual_ came to mind too. But I'm trying to avoid that word along with _unfortunate_ and _unexpected_, which I hadn't used in a while...

"You're trespassing and I'm going to have to ask you to leave." he stated emotionless.

I panicked slightly, waving my hands in front of me. "G-Gomen nasai! I-It's just I'm l-looking for something..." I couldn't tell him I was looking for a bar. It was too embarassing!

"Yeah, looking for trouble." he then reached and gripped my arm roughly, pulling me in a direction opposite to where we were facing. I let out a 'eep' as I was being pulled. Where was he taking me?!

* * *

I found myself being dragged threw a crowd of people. This guy gripping me sure was rough. He was pushing people aside and everything. I even seen someone get tossed! Good Lord! What was he?! Some sort of beast?!

The people that was pulled past were laughing at me. They must have thought I was some sort of convict by the way I was being treated. I was so embarassed I couldn't think. I closed my eyes the rest to hopefully retain my dignity. This was the most unfortunate thing to happen so far...

Damn I hate 'un' words!!

Snapping out of my thoughts, I found myself being pushed roughly into a office. I met the red carpet with a small thud. On impulse the first thing I did was rub my wrist. Jeez, he was such a barbarian. If I were still the heiress I would have sued to the fullest extent!

I was so caught in my thoughts I didn't even observe my surroundings until I heard a deep, silky voice...

"Juugo. Who is this?"

I looked up, almost hitting my face on a polished wooden desk in the process. There, sitting in the chair was a the most handsome man I'd ever laid eyes on. Gosh I would have to apologize to Kiba a billion times for this. And then he'd probably say something like... oh I don't know. 'Hina you're such an unusual person'. Then...I'd have to kill him.

This handsome prince in front of me also had a girl sitting on his lap. She had dark purple hair and sky blue eyes and was wearing the one of the most slutty outfits I've ever seen! Gross...I'm scarred for life now.

"Sir, she was trespassing outside. What would be your choice of action?" I turned to look at the barbarian I now knew as Juugo. How dare he try to get me convicted! Jerk.

I looked back at the silent prince in front of me when I heard him move. I saw that he had made the girl on his lap move and he stood, walking over to me slowly and gracefully. At this time...I wonder is it considered unfaithful to stare at someone when your in a three year long relationship.

_Hell yeah you idiot! _

I almost screamed when he crouched down in front of me, staring me down with his onyx stones. They were unreadable.

"Juugo. You are dismissed." he suddenly said without moving his eyes from my shaken ones. "I'll decide what to do with her." I didn't turn but I heard the bimbo, Juugo, leave the room.

"Angel..." I almost jumped out of my skin when he whispered that in his husky voice. "How is that you fell from heaven and landed here?" if he was trying to seduce me I sure didn't notice. I thought he was asking me how did I get here.

So, like the idiot I am, I began to run off at the mouth...

"W-well you see... Iwassupposedtobefindingabarnamed'hott'somethingsoIcouldgetajobbutIcouldn'tfindtheplacesoIwenthystericalinthebackalleywayandthentheguyyoucalljuugosnatchedmeupandbroughtmehereandIhopeyoudon'tgetupsetbutI'mreallyscaredrightnowbutI'mmorefuriousatmyboyfriendthananythingelsesoifyoudon'tmindI--" he cut me off by putting hand on my mouth.

"Are you looking for a bar call 'So hott'?" was all his said with a sexy smile. He understood me? Wow...I guess there's a first time for everything...

Then I realized he said a title. 'So Hott'...was the name of the place? It had to be! How many more bar's could be named 'Hott'?

"Y-yeah. I-I think that's the title! You know w-where it is?!" my voice cracked a little when I spoke but I guess it's because I'm not used to being this close to someone...well besides Kiba...and my little sister. So this was quite unusual...

I could've stabbed myself.

My heart thumped harder in my chest when he gave me a amused chuckle. "You're here." he stated point-blank. "This is 'So Hott'. You were supposed to apply for a job here?"

I nodded. "H-hai...um...Kiba. K-Kiba Inuzuka called here to tell you I was coming."

He cocked his head to the side. "Kiba?"

I nodded again, this time harder than intended. My neck hurted now...

"I never got a call..." my eyes widened. Why hadn't he? "...But. You can sign these papers and start here tomorrow." with that he snapped his fingers towards the hooker behind him. Oops! I meant..._girl_. The _girl_ behind him. How rude of me.

I watched as the _girl_ brought some papers over to me, handing them to me. Then returning to her place over by his desk.

"Sign these, now." with that he stood and turned away from me, looking at the purple haired girl. "Leiko. Get me some tea."

I observed Leiko as she bowed to him. "Hai, Sasuke-sama." I blushed. So that was his name.

Leiko walked past me from my place on the carpet and straight out the door. Gosh...that oufit was absolutely nasty! How can she wear it?

My reflexes suddenly made me jerk my hand up. Something was flying at me. As if on cue, my hand gripped the object. It was a blue pen. My eyes widened as I heard a 'wow'. It was Sasuke-sama. He must have tossed it for me to use with the papers.

"Cool." he said with a chuckle. "Never met one like you before. You're quite the tomboy aren't you?"

I blushed and nodded. "H-hai." seeing him lean his back in his chair must have been a sign that he was finished speaking. With a sigh I looked at the papers.

* * *

I don't think I ever seen such eye twitching questions. _What's your bust size? Are you bi-sexual, heterosexual, or homosexual?_ I didn't think that was anyone's business than my own! Thank the heavens I was out of there now.

I came home at 11:30. Late as heck. Good thing my little sister had went to sleep on her own. She must read the note I'd left on the refrigerator. Good girl. I must have raised her right. Hanabi was smarter than most kids her age. She even knew more about technology than I did. Then again I never was a computer expert. I collapsed on my bed and was falling into a slumber.

Suddenly my phone rang, startling the heck outta me. I looked at it to see a familiar number. Kiba's. Oh now he wants to call! Asshole! I sighed and answered. "Hello?"

_Hinata? What happened? Did you go to interview?_

I frowned. "Of course I did."

_Oh, well how'd it go?_

"I went well I guess. It's just...well...the questions on the papers I had to sign were disturbing."

_What? The boss always just asks about 5 questions. And they're not disturbing._

I was confused now. "Yes they were. Asking my breast size and what not."

_What the fuc_ -- I heard him stop himself and then, _Oh...my...God..._

"What?" I was anxious now. What was going on?

_Hinata...what was the name of the bar you went to?_

"So Hott"

_Hinata... The bar was called 'Show Hott'. ... 'So Hott' is a Strip Bar! You went to the wrong bar you nut!_

I dropped the phone onto my bed and turned towards the white box Sasuke-sama gave me before I left. He claimed it was my uniform. I shakily opened the box...

_Oh...Hell...No..._

"**NO!!**"

* * *

The _unusual, unfortunate, and unexpected_ had indeed happened...

* * *

A/N: Oh gosh. Poor Hina-chan. I wonder what will happen next? Well, review if you wanna. If not...this story will mold like bread. No I'm kiddin'. I'll update even if you hate it. Lol.

Also Sakura won't be a complete bitch this entire time. Kiba's not gonna cheat on Hinata to make her suddenly like Sasuke either. I wanna try something very realistic. You know, make everything kinda life-like. As you can see, I made Hinata be a very tomboyish girl who can kick butt, but she's also very naive, unlucky and cowardy. Usually she's a stereotype (no offense to those who use that) and I wanted to try something new.

So yeah, I love this story. I like being stupidly original. Me and my retarded ideas.

I LOVE CRITICISM SO PLEASE GIVE SOME.

Oh and I just noticed that I failed to say happy birthday to Kurenai, Mikoto and Itachi! -cries- I'm a horrible fan!! Hopefully I can say happy B-day to Neji, Kiba, Genma, Kotetsu, and Akamaru! I REFUSE TO FAIL!

-Harumi-chan-


	2. Angel Bunny?

* * *

A/N: Thank's some bunches for the reviews! -squeals- Somebody said that I have a great imagination! -tears of joy- Thanks for the compliment, I do my best to be original. Well, here's the update, hope you guys and girls enjoy.

* * *

_**Normal POV**_

Hinata panicked slightly as she stood outside of "So Hott". She knew she had to the do this. She couldn't work there! It was a simple mistake that she prayed would end with her going and taking up a job at "Show Hott" with her boyfriend, Kiba. But somehow deep in the pits of her stomach she could feel that she wasn't about to get the ending she preferred.

"Oh, um, hi Sasuke-sama! I just wanted to say that I made a horrible mistake and I cannot work here! I-I have to...damn it!" Hinata tried to act out what she was going to say but everything sounded so jumbled up. She hated the way it came out.

_Sasuke won't fall for this crap! _She shouted to herself. She knew that she probably looked crazy again. Here she was standing outside the place, right by the door, fussing at herself mentally. She just hoped no one was looking at her because her face was all scrunched up and discouraged.

"Come on, Hina. You can do it." she sighed and turned to walk inside. Good thing it was early afternoon and the bar wasn't open for entertainment yet. That meant she would be abled to speak with Sasuke without problems. Good.

* * *

_Hinata's POV_

I took a deep breath as I knocked three times on Sasuke-sama's office door. I hoped he was inside.

"Come in." I almost jumped. Sasuke-sama had such a booming voice.

Taking a deep breath, I opened the polished wooden door. Poking my head inside before entering I took notice that he was flicking through a bunch of papers. He looked occupied which was most likely why he seemed so short patient with me earlier. I closed the door behind me softly, then bowed with respect.

"S-Sasuke-sama...I-I have some explaining to do." I started. I kept my face to the carpet. I just couldn't bring myself to look at him because what I was about to say would probably piss him off.

"Yeah...and what is it?" I heard a chuckle. "...Angel bunny."

I felt my face heat up. That was the name of the outfit he gave me! Jerk! How dare he call me that! "P-Please re-remove me f-f-from...--"

I stopped and lifted my head when I heard shifting in front of me. Sasuke-sama had moved from his chair and was walking toward me. I was shaking, gosh he was tall! I mean I'm not a midget...who am I kidding...I am a midget! Here he is most likely six foot two and me well...I stand at a lowsy and short five foot one. I hate being short! How _unfortunate_!

...I hate that word too!

"Bunny-chan." I felt my face get hot again. I hate that name! "You're not wearing your outfit. You're out of order AND the consequences of not wearing your outfit is..." I watched, speechless as he put his finger to his lip. "A _spanking _by yours truly." he smirked at me sexily.

I almost died of stress. "N-No, I-I c-can't s-s-stay h-here!!" I shouted rather loud, unintentionally. Afterwards, I immediately slammed my hands over my mouth.

I felt my stomach drop when Sasuke-sama frowned at me darkly. "You don't remember the contract?" I cocked my head to the side, revealing my confusion. "In the contract, it stated that you cannot resign. You are assigned here for three years. After that you're free to move as you please." He was still staring me down, making me very uncomfortable.

"But! I-I--" was stopped and lowered my head. I was stuck at this place...I couldn't escape it. I crumbled to the floor and began to shake my head in disgust. What would Kiba-kun think? He'd be ashamed of me...

I felt fingers touch my chin and I looked up meeting Sasuke-sama's piercing black stones. I almost apologized to him for my behavior, but I was shocked when he pulled me into a hug. He was warm and smelt nice, smelling like a mixture of vanilla and brown sugar. It felt nice to be in his arms...

Whoa...

Hinata! What are you doing?! You've got a boyfriend!

I shot out of his arms and ran over to the other side of the room, breathing frantically. "Eek!" I pressed myself against the wall clinging to it as if I were near death. I never ever allowed myself to be held by another guy! Not since I've been with Kiba-kun! That was totally _unexpected_! Grr...

I watched as Sasuke-sama stood slowly. I couldn't really see his face because it was covered by his long black bangs. "Bunny. I expect to see you tonight. In your outfit. On time. If I have to come get you, there will be problems."

I took that as a statement that meant 'get out'. Bowing, I moved to the door slowly. He seemed angry suddenly and I couldn't help but let my gentle nature come in. "I-I'm sorry. Please...I'll be here later. I promise." I then opened the door and exited. But not before noticing that Sasuke-sama's face was red and his teeth were bared.

* * *

"K-Kiba-kun..." Kiba was being very supportive. Here we were, sitting in my living room, cuddled up in our special position. Yet again, I had Kiba-kun's jacket surrounding me as he cuddled into his chest. It had been a couple hours since the situation in 'So Hott' and I was still slightly uncomfortable.

"Hinata-chan, don't worry. You'll be fine. Sure, you're working in a strip club, but I think this will be great for you." I turned slowly to growl at him. He was too optimistic for his own good! Sometimes...sometimes I hate him!

"Kiba-kun. I don't know how I'm going to do this... This is so _unusual_..." I trailed off pissed at myself for using the forbidden word yet again.

"Hinata. Stop panicking so much. You'll do fine at the job." I sighed and lowered my head in momentary depression. "I mean...come on. You got some killer kicks and punches from the training you've went through with me. You can handle anything."

I sudden was hit with some powerful inspiration. Kiba-kun was right. A pain in my unfor-- MY goodness! A pain in my _luckless_ butt. Yeah, _luckless_. That works. He's a pain but I knew just as well as he did that I could indeed defend myself no matter what the challenge was.

Kiba-kun was right. I had to attend this job. Even if Sasuke-hentai-sama is an unbearable pervert. Even if this job is disgusting. Even if I'm at risk of rape and torture. Even if...OH GOSH DARN IT!

This is so _unfortunate_...

* * *

"Hinata-senpai!" I was walking out of my house when suddenly I was tackled by a blur of brown. Falling to the ground, I looked down at the horrible weight on my stomach. It was Matsuri-chan.

"M-Matsuri-chan! W-what are you d-doing?" I stammered a little because I was having problems breathing. Matsuri was so much taller than me AND heavier. Goodness, you'd think people would cut me a break for my petite stature.

I suddenly could feel a smile creeping on my face when I looked at her bright smiling face. Matsuri was such a little cutie. Her short spikey brown hair, her dark violet eyes and not to mention her height made her seem so...well cute. Usually, yes, I'm aware that short people like myself are adorable and cute, but Matsuri was probably one the tallest and cutest girls I'd ever seen. Her innocence shined in her eyes, brighter than any star.

"Hinata-senpai!" she was jumping up and down now. I almost groaned as I stood trying to look her in the face. So much spirit...

"Senpai, you promised you'd come visit me for training remember?! You never showed up!"

I smiled softly at her and loosened my tense shoulders; that I'd just noticed. "Matsuri-chan, I've work to do lately. I just got a new job and I got to start today." I almost blushed at the thought.

She sighed and nodded to me, her face appearing dissapointed. "It's okay Senpai. M-maybe tomorrow?"

I laughed seeing the hope suddenly return to her eyes. "Sure. I'll see what I can do. I-I promise... I'll train you as soon as possible."

I was pleased when she grinned and squealed throwing her fist in the air. "Cha! I wanna be just like you, senpai! I'm gonna work hard and hopefully I can kick Haruno's ass next time!"

_Haruno? Who's that? _I wondered quietly. Was she talking about Bubblegum girl? Yeah. That's a good nickname for that pink haired nightmare. "Are you referring to the girl with pink hair that jumped you?"

Matsuri stopped smiling and nodded, shamefully. I felt instant guilt. I didn't mean to make her feel bad. Being jumped wasn't exactly bad on the victims part. More so on the jumpers. When you jumped others it meant you were a coward. I for one believe that cowards like those people are unexcused. No excuse can make up for that horrible mess.

"Matsuri-chan. Don't worry. Haruno was a coward for her actions, and I understand that you feel the need to repay her for the deed. But... you should be proud." Matsuri's eyes widened as she looked at me. "You're obviously so strong that she feels she cannot take you on her own. Walk with your head high. You are a proud fighter."

Matsuri threw her arms around me, much to my surprise. It was really _unexpected_. Damn it! "Hinata-senpai. Thank you so much." I smiled sincerely as I returned her hug, but my face grew twitchy when she said her next statement. "You're very wise, which is quite _unusual_."

She then let go of me and turned away. "Well, I'll let you head to your job!" her face went confused and I suddenly knew what she was going to ask. "Where do you work--"

I sprinted down the street.

* * *

_Oh...my...God..._

Yet again...it is raining. I should've watched the news today instead of crying to Kiba-kun. Thanks a lot Kiba-kun. Wherever you are...I hope you feel my hate for you. You always make me end up in the most horrible situations! Damn you, you bastard!

* * *

_**Normal POV**_

Hana giggled again. "Kiba-chan. Seems you've got a pretty obsessive girlfriend!" she puts her hand on her little brother's head.

Kiba sneezes again. "I don't know...usually I sneeze once. I sneezed three times..." his face grows pouty.

Hana scoots away slowly. "Oh...well...she wants you dead."

Kiba hops up from his seat at the kitchen table and cries. "Why!? Why!? I love her so much!!"

Hana giggles. "Ah, well...you are sadly in an unrequited relationship."

"You mean one sided."

"Whatever. It's your love-life."

* * *

_Hinata's POV_

Here I am, walking in the crowded and busy streets, headed towards 'So Hott'...soaking wet. Why is my life so complicated? I've got no umbrella and no jacket, so yet again, I look like a wet and crazed homeless person. My white t-shirt and jeans are stuck to my body and of course my curves show, much to my displeasure. I hate my body because I don't look like most other girls. I stick out. And damn it, it's because of my curves that my own freaking cousin once tried to...

I'd rather not say. It's too _unusual_.

I stopped in the middle of the street, tapping a random man. He was wearing a long dark rain coat. He looked at me confused. "Excuse me, sir..." he raised a brow. "D-do you know when the next taxi should be coming around here?"

He shakes his head 'no'. "Why?"

I shook my head and keep walking. I actually intended to jump out in front of it and get killed. That way, I wouldn't look crazy and hopefully I'd get hit so hard I wouldn't be able to say those 'un' words anymore.

I looked down at my watch. "Ah!" I almost screamed. I was late! Sasuke-hentai-sama was gonna kill me!

I began running as fast as I could. Hopefully, Sasuke-hentai-sama wouldn't be too furious with me. One minute late wouldn't hurt would it? I was in such deep thought I was surprised when I saw the lights to the bar. Gosh, I must have been running quite fast.

My mouth almost dropped when I saw the crowd. The place was packed!

Walking up to the butthead that caused me problems before, I almost screamed when he grabbed my arm and pulled me inside. "W-w-what?"

Juugo glared at me and pointed to the clock...which was a naked lady holding a beer. Gross! "You...are...LATE!"

I whimpered a little, the clock stated that I was only ONE MINUTE late! "I-I-I-I--" he roared at me, making me scream.

"GO TO SASUKE-SAMA'S OFFICE NOW!!" I suddenly could feel myself being thrown over his large muscular shoulder and carried threw the crowds of inappropriately dressed dancers of both genders. I almost died when I saw a rather chubby guy dressed in a green thong.

Well...that was _unexpected_...

* * *

Yet again, I met the carpet with complete displeasure. I'm so sick of that gigantic barbarian tossing my ass! I'm short! Not a piece of paper! I groaned a little and sat up, rubbing my nose. One day I have this belief that my face will peal off due to the intensity of a fall to this here carpet. ...That sentence didn't make much sense did it...? Oh man, my life sucks...

"Bunny." I whimpered hearing his booming voice. I knew Sasuke-hentai-sama was mad. I looked up.

...He was smiling. Rather sexily, but none-the-less smiling. "H-Hai?"

He was sitting at his desk of course, one of his legs rested up on the fine wood. He also had a glass of what looked like a alcoholic beverage. I prayed he wasn't drinking. If he was Lord only knows the horrifyingly hentaish things he'd probably pull.

"Bunny. You look so sexy when your wet." he blushed and looked down. See. I hate my curves. "Beautiful in fact." I gasped and looked back up to him, but of course I was still blushing. "Yes, you're my beautiful angel bunny. The way your hair sticks to your face. Hmmm... I wonder what you look like in swim wear.

I screamed and slapped my hands over my mouth. "G-gomen..." I mumbled when he raised a brow in confusion. Then remembered what I was thrown in for. "G-gomen for being late as well."

He cocked his head to the side. "That's just how a bunny is. They're so small, fragile, and paranoid. I guess you have the perfect animal to represent now don't you, my angel bunny?"

I almost cried. I hate this hentai bastard. "What's the a-angel f-for then?" I hated the curiosity I had even more though.

"You're the only one who signed the papers and answered the question of virginity stating that you are a virgin." I blushed. "An angel is pure isn't she? Well...you're 'So Hott's little 'Hot' angel."

I began to scoot towards the door. I wanted to get out so bad. But my face grew terrified when I seen him look me up and down very hard, and then for the...I think second...third...whatever, time today, he glared at me.

"Where's your uniform?" was all he had and did ask before I sprinted out the door towards the dressing room.

I really gotta stop running from my problems...

* * *

You gotta be kidding me. This outfit is a total NO! I think it's illegal in some states...

My outfit was completely lavender, black and white. Nice colors...not a nice outfit. The bunny ears were black, matching my hair perfectly which made them look like they actually grew on me. The bunny ears were on a lavender and white headband that was rather thin, I guess so that the band wouldn't show. I had a big black ribbon around my neck, black gloves and these long high-heeled boots that went up to my thighs.

I tell ya...this is where the outfit gets bad...

I have to wear this extremely short lace dress! Good thing I wore black undies. Thank God, otherwise I would have been up craps creek! But of course Sasuke-hentai-sama has to taunt me and make the dress tie up in the front with a black ribbon. The dress was colored lavender but had something of a slip underneath it that was white. Oh...and Hentai-sama wasn't lying when he said that I was an angel bunny. I have a little cotton tail and wings as well, both colored black. They of course are attached to the dress.

I had to admit that the outfit matched me completely. Lavender like my eyes, white well porcelain like my skin and black like my hair.

But I still hate him!

I can't help but wonder what Kiba-kun would think...then again...he'd probably say I look sexy and start touching me in ways that make me scream and run out of his room. Yeah...Kiba-kun's a pervert just like Hentai-sama... though Hentai-sama is indeed worse.

* * *

"You look absolutely sexy, angel bunny." Sasuke-hentai-sama was really starting to scare me now. He was hovering over me and licking his delicious pink lips. Goodness I wish he'd move. For the love of all that is good... I have a boyfriend!

"T-Thank y-you...?" I said it quite unsure. Please don't let him lick me.

He grinned at me. "Well, today you start working here. Don't let me down." moved away from me and sat down at his desk. Thank you! He'd been hovering over me since I came back! Which was thirty minutes ago...

"You'll serve drinks. Juugo is fully aware and promises to keep watch of you." I almost growled. Oh, of course... let me be protected by the crazy guy who throws me!

"S-S-Sasuke-hen--I-I mean! Sasuke-sama..." that was a close one. I stiffened when he looked me in the eye. "I-I-I..."

"You **do** need protection." How did he know what I wanted to say? "You're strong of course, angel. But! You're still my little bunny and I'm gonna make sure you're safe."

I have to say I was quite happy. He cares! He really cares about me!

"Now, get out there and make the guys happy."

I almost died. What the hell am I supposed to do!? I'm only 18!! I never worked at a bar before!! Let alone a strip bar!

This is so _unfortunate_...!

* * *

A/N: Well, there's the chap. My bad for the wait, I'm just lazy and that's something I'll never grow out of. Okay folks if you want an update I request that you review please for the sake of this lazy biscuit going under the penname "Violetta-Night Butterfly". Thank ya kindly.

EARLY CONGRATS TO SASUKE-KUN!! WHO'S B-DAY IS IN A COUPLE DAYS!! Here ya go you dark sexy roach! Keep up the sexiness but tone down the mary-sueness!

Next Chapter:

Hinata's first time working and she's forced to mix and serve drinks. Now what is she mixing? There's an orange bottle and and green bottle... which you pick? Join our unlucky bishoujo next time on...

The Unusual, Unfortunate, and Unexpected

-VioNiFly-


	3. Job Material

A/N: Thanks for the reviews everyone! Much appreciated! I noticed someone asked how Hinata and Sasuke are going to end up together... well, I promise I won't make it take bunches of years. Well, now I present to you guys/girls the newest chapter! Enjoy.

* * *

_Hinata's POV_

I lazily walked outside of Sasuke-hentai-sama's office. I really didn't _feel_ like learning how to work at a strip bar! This was really going to tear me apart! What if I messed up and Sasuke-hentai sued me for it?!

Wait a minute... is that even possible?

I nervously walked threw the crowds of female dancers, hoping I wouldn't step on anyone's foot or something, making their attention glue on me. I really didn't want attract attention. It was one of my least favorite things to do. People staring at me...gave me shivers and made me wanna ball up in a little ball, like a _bunny_.

I stopped and sighed. "Great, now that Hentai is really getting to me." I mumbled to myself.

"Ahem!" That deep, mortifying growl...! It's... It's...! "YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO BE AT THE COUNTER!" I screamed in terror as I was picked up and tossed over Juugo's back. I hated this giant barbaric demon!

"W-why do you do this to me?!" I shouted, trying to get him to hear me over the loud music that danced around the club. This just wasn't my type of job...

Juugo sat me down onto the tiled floor, behind the counter. "Because, you are a rebellious, conniving, evil girl who's also very irresponsible." My mouth would've dropped to the floor if it could. Me? A rebel? Connving? Irresponsible? _EVIL_?! This jerk!

"H-How c-could y-you s-say su-such t-things?" I whimpered, my stutter increasing due to my confusion and stress. I backed away from him, only to bump into what felt like glass bottles. I turned quickly, noticing that there were bottles surrounding the counter area. Bacardi's and everything else! ...I don't drink!

"You are a horrible...horrible woman!" I gasped and Juugo continued. "In fact. I think you're crazy." he then turned on his heels and walked away, disappearing into the crowds of people.

My face was red with anger. "J-JERK!" I shouted behind him, but I knew he couldn't hear me. Where the hell did he get that I was _crazy_?! And how the hell am I a horrible woman?!

"Whoa, having a rough time?" I turned to my left. Standing there; much to my discomfort; was a dancer. A male dancer. He had short, spikey blonde hair and the most beautiful sapphire blue eyes I'd ever seen. He was like sunlight...well... if you allow the sun to shine like heaven in this strip club...which could be called 'Hell' for a girl like me.

I blushed when I looked at his outfit, tight leather black jeans. That was all. I almost died of exposure to a males body. I can only handle so much! "A-ano...I-I...b-but..."

My face sunk when he started to laugh at me. "You're too cute!" he smiled, sheepishly at me and leaned over the shiny black counter, closer to my face. "Name's Naruto! You must be the new bartender." he looked me up and down, I turned red in the face. It also shocked me when he too picked up a little pink tint on his cheeks. "You've got a beautiful body. Why aren't you a stripper?"

I gasped. "I-I d-don't k-know a-anything a-about s-seduction!" I tensed up a lot, feeling a faint approaching. I didn't like the way he was looking at me. It was almost like Kiba's stare. But of course...this Naruto had nothing on Sasuke-hentai.

He continued to stare at me. "Too bad. You're so beautiful." I moved a little closer to the counter when he notioned for me. Damn my submissive nature. "What's your name?" he grasped my hand lightly, causing me to blush even more if possible.

"H-Hinata..." I politely moved my hand and held it firmly to my chest, along with my other one.

"Hinata... That's a pretty name!" suddenly there was a loud bell ringing. I screamed and ducked down behind the counter. Much to my displeasure, Naruto pulled me back up. "Sorry, but it's time to get down to business so...see ya!" he then sprinted off.

"Wait!" I shouted, but no one seemed to hear me. "I don't know how to mix drinks." that last sentence I ended rather discouraged.

Suddenly, there were bunches of men running up to the counter, all waving money at me and shouting for drinks. Now...I began to panic. I was confused, looking at each costumer as they shouted for me to serve them. I immediately just felt myself shrinking. What to do? What the hell do I do?! I could feel a faint coming...

I had to think. And quick! _Okay...if I'm right, from what I remember... Kiba-kun mixed a drink for me once... If only I'd paid more attention!_

"Oi!" I gasped as a guy shouted at me and pointed away from me. "Hurry up and give me a drink! I wanna watch the bitches!" I followed his finger, when he pointed towards the stage. I noticed one girl slowly taking her top off... Gross! I almost screamed but I contained myself.

_Okay, okay... calm down Hinata, calm down._ I knew I had to pull it together. I decided to wing it. Hopefully, the guys wouldn't kill me.

I grabbed three glass cups and ran over to the center of the counter. The guys were still shouting at me, but I did what I could to ignore them. I turned around, facing the bottles of alcohol, grabbing two bottles. Turning back to the cups, I mixed the two bottles together in the cups. The bottles were orange and green. Whatever happens...happens. If I die...I'll die trying.

"H-Here!" I shouted slightly, scooting the three cups to three random men. I didn't even listen to what they had to say, because as soon as I passed the drinks, I turned back around to repeat the routine, this time, grabbing a white bottle and a red bottle.

By the time I decided to listen to what everyone was saying around me, I was sure I'd served somewhere around... 70 drinks. And now... I was exhausted. I'm panting, breathlessly, leaning onto the counter. I probably looked like I'd been running a marathon.

"Oi." I looked up, seeing none other than Juugo. "No slacking. Get back to work." with that he turned and walked away...again.

I growled, wishing I wasn't so nice. I wish I could just run up and give him a nice sucker punch to the face! "I hate you too." I mumbled to myself. At this time, I noticed that mostly all the guys were watching the strippers now. Good, all the attention was off of me.

I observed one guy grabbing at the girl, but she was just smirking seductively at him. Wait a minute... I think that's... Akemi! It was Akemi! She was just spinning and sliding along the pole, looking absolutely disgusting; to me, but I'm not sure about the guys. But then again, guys always seem to like the oddest things. Weirdos.

I watched again as the same guy began to feel the purple haired dancer's leg. Akemi was beginning to look uncomfortable. I wondered when she was going to tell him to stop. Maybe she liked it but was uncomfortable with being touched in public. Some girls were like that. Heck, can't say I blame them! Who would like all that public kissing...touching...gross!

"You." I knew that voice far to well now. I wanted to scream and roar at him! "Sasuke-sama wants you." and yet again. He. Walks. Away. Before. I. Can. Fuss!

I looked around, making sure no needed serving. Good. They were all gone now. I sighed, glancing back at Akemi, who was taking...her...top...off-- Time to go!

I sprinted towards Hentai-sama's office.

* * *

After getting his approval to come inside, I opened the door, sliding inside. I was shocked to see he wasn't even in the room...or was he? My question was answered when the door slammed behind me, causing me to jump slightly. I turned swiftly to see Hentai-sama, leaning against the door with a smug smirk on his face.

"Y-you c-called m-me?" I questioned, examining him. He had such a sexy posture...damn him! I have a boyfriend and he always makes me feel so...lusty.

I felt extremely nervous when he moved to look me in the eye. I felt like his eyes were seeing through me... "What did you put in those drinks?"

I felt my stomache drop. What could I say?! "A-ano... I-I j-j-just m-mixed w-whatever I-I c-c-could." I stuttered uncontrollably , which I hated doing. But, I was extremely nervous.

He frowned darkly at me, making shivers go up and down my spine. "Whatever you mixed..." he trailed off. I looked to the floor, but felt his hand touch my chin and lift it up to face him. I was shocked to see that he was now wearing a sincere smile. "Was the best mixed drink the guys here have ever tasted."

I squealed with happiness. I did a good job! Great! "Really?!"

He nodded to me, stroking my hair. I noticed he was being careful not to knock the bunny ears off my head. "Yes," he spoke in a soft tone. "There were guys telling Juugo about how hot you were and how they loved what you were mixing. You rocked, Angel Bunny."

I suddenly did something very impulsive. I jumped slightly, wrapping my arms around his neck, hugging him very tightly. "Thank goodness!" I noticed what I did and immediately jumped down, blushing and looking to the red carpeted floor. "G-gomen... I-I'm just happy that I m-made you proud..."

I looked up at him, and I was stunned to see that he was blushing. ...I never thought I'd see the day when Hentai-sama would blush... "You always...make me proud." he spoke. His smirk came back to his face, and the blush disappeared. "Well, now I ask that you just go out there and continue to make me proud. Don't ever stop, angel."

I nodded and childishly skipped to the door. Touching the door knob, I turned back to look at him. He was leaning against his desk now, a pleasant smile plastered on his handsome face. I blushed and smiled shyly at him. "S-See ya!" He nodded to me and I opened the door, exiting his office.

I closed to the door behind me and leaned against it. _Maybe Hentai-sama isn't so bad after all. _I suddenly felt something itching me on my back. Reaching behind me, I pulled a piece of paper from my back and my jaw dropped.

**Sexy, Sexy Angel Bunny**

I growled when I read that. Forget it! Hentai-sama is still a pervert! How _unfortunate _for me that I have to work for him...

I almost roared. _Stupid 'Un' words!_

* * *

After taking a quick stop to the restroom; to throw water on my face; I reported back to my post behind the counters. I looked to the stage and noticed that the guy I met earlier, Naruto, was on the stage now. I blushed ten fold when he ripped his shirt off. I turned to the other direction and noticed Juugo was pacing around the area, looking occupied. I wanted to ask him what was wrong, but I stopped to think about it. What if he threw me somewhere?

But, of course my gentle nature took over. "J-Juugo-san? Is everything alright?" I asked, my voice cracked a little due to my weariness of him.

He looked at me and approached. I felt my nerves kick in, but I took a deep breath to calm down. "Have you seen Akemi, Juno, or Sora?" he asked me, worry was evident in his voice.

I instantly felt that something was defintely wrong. "No, I haven't seen them since Sasuke-sama called me." He tensed up and looked around again. "Y-You w-want me to help?" I volunteered.

He nodded quickly to me and walked swiftly out into the crowds of people. I turned around, grabbing a sheet of paper and green marker. I wrote "Closed For The Moment" on the sheet and taped it onto the counter, then moved out into the crowds to help.

I looked forward, back, side to side... nothing. Everywhere I went, I seen none of the three girls. I knew who Akemi was so I mainly looked for her, but I was disappointed in myself for not asking Juugo what Sora and Juno looked like. Not knowing where else to look, I went to the dressing room. There were lots of girls inside, giving me hope that I would find Akemi. No avail.

"Looking for someone?" I turned around to see a girl with long blonde hair. She was beautiful of course, especially with her shining, sky blue eyes. She only had on her underwear and bra, which made me uncomfortable. I took a guess that she was probably getting dressed to go on stage.

I nodded my head. "Have you seen... Akemi-san, Juno-san, or Sora-san?" I asked gently and quietly so only she could hear. I didn't want everyone to know the business.

She nodded. "Yeah, they just went out the back door, there..." she pointed to the dressing droom exit. The exit also lead to the outside. "They were with some guy in black."

I cocked my head to the side. "S-Sercurity?"

She shook her head. "Nope. He looked more like a robber or something." she shrugged. "Akemi, Juno, and Sora always go out with some guy into the back alley." she looked around and moved closer to my face. "Give him a little three on one action." she whispered.

I almost puked. Gross! "How long have they been gone?" I asked.

She looked at the clock and scrunched up her face, appearing deep in thought. "Hm. I believe about an hour now. But if it has been an hour, than that's way to long. They usually come back after about 30 minutes."

I felt a little tingle in my stomache and my conscious instantly said _Something's happened. _I turned away from her, but turned back. "Thanks um...?"

She smiled. "Ino. Yamanaka Ino." I smiled too and jogged towards the door. I'd tell her my name another time. Right now, I had to find Akemi and her friends.

* * *

I ran outside, rain falling onto my body. I shivered a little and wrapped my arms around myself. "Akemi-san! Juno-san! Sora-san!" I shouted all three of their names. I walked around the entire parking lot and didn't see anything.

I shouted again and this time, I heard a distinct noise. A muffled cry. I froze and tried to focus. I had to try and do as Kiba-kun would always tell me. Whenever there is a muffled cry, you must call them again but this time... listen closely, because two cries are probably all you will hear. Hear the first one and stand still, call out again and when you hear the second, it should give a location.

"Akemi!" ...It was quiet. I began to wonder did I make a mistake, so I called another name. "Sora!" Nothing. I held my breath. "Juno!"

_Help! _I let go of my breath. It worked! Juno was around somewhere! ...And judging from the intensity of cry, I knew...

She was somewhere behind me.

I turned around and saw a battered up blue trailer truck. Was she in there? I looked inside the window, no one. I looked inside all the cars around me, no one. Finally, I arrived at a red Pontiac and listened. I'd heard some shuffling inside so I quietly listened. I heard the shuffling again and my eyes lit up.

"Juno?" I heard another bang and I knew she was inside the trunk. I backed away slightly and then gave a powerful kick to the trunk door, I heard a click and the door popped open. Inside, I saw Akemi and the two other girls, Sora and Juno; all tied up with gags in their mouths. Akemi and Sora were unconscious, with red gashes across their heads, while Juno was persistantly screaming.

"Juno!" I untied her and took the gag out. She had thick red hair in a pony-tail and slanted sapphire eyes. She was cute, but not the prettiest I'd ever seen. I noticed Sora had blonde hair, I'd have to remember that.

"Thank you so much!" Juno wrapped her arms around my neck, shocking the heck out of me. I was stunned but I returned the hug and helped her out of the trunk.

"What happened?" I asked untying Sora and Akemi. I looked back towards the red-headed dancer, only to see fear evident on her face. "What is it?" I asked worried.

She didn't say anything, so I looked where her focus was. Standing in front of the car, was a guy dressed in all black. His eyes were covered by a old fashioned hat, that I couldn't identify due to the darkness outside. I also noticed that he had on a jacket and jeans. I took a guess that this was the guy Ino-san had seen them leave with.

"What are you doing bitch?" I heard him growl at me. I didn't say anything and I heard Juno whimper beside me.

I sighed. I knew that this was going to lead to a fight. "Juno-san..." I whispered. I seen her from a side glance, noticing I'd caught her attention. "P-please go get some help. I'll... I'll take care of him..."

Good thing she didn't hesitate. As soon as I told her to leave, she raced off into the club. The guy shifted in front of me and I saw him reach into his pocket. I heard a light 'shink' and knew he had a knife. My heart began to race; seeing him now, advancing slowly on me, made me paranoid. I had to avoid getting cut. That was the most important thing.

"You might want to come over here, babe." I heard him threaten. I frowned. "You don't want to die, do you?"

Suddenly, he quickly moved to cut me, but luckily I saw it coming and backed up. He continued trying to slice at me, I backed away each time, avoiding the blade. I knew I had to do something! I had to find some way to hit him. The God's must have been on my side, because I made a silent prayer and he slipped on a puddle of water. I had to take advantage of this. Now.

I kicked him in the face as hard as I could. He grabbed his noise in pain and I immediately sent a punch towards his left jaw, knocking him down to the wet ground. I delivered a kick to his side and he cried out in pain. As soon as he seemed like he'd had enough, I raced toward Akemi and Sora, attempting to wake them up.

I screamed when I felt to arms wrap around my neck, trying to choke me. It was the guy. "You're gonna die now, bitch!" I was so scared. I elbowed him in the stomach, causing him to let me go. I fell to the soaking wet ground and began to crawl. I had to get away! I couldn't take him!

Tears were leaking down my face. "Help! Help please!" I cried, stumbling to my feet. My legs were giving out on me due to fear. This was the worst situation I'd ever been in. I was so scared that my vision was blurring. I could see the club right in front of me and I was almost there, but suddenly my legs gave out and I fell.

I felt the guy grab my leg and yank me. I screamed help again, and was whipped around, the guy yet again had his arms around my neck. I could only see Akemi and Sora's unconscious bodies, they were my only hope. "Akemi! Sora!" I shouted. Nothing. They were still out.

I instantly knew... I was going to die.

Suddenly, I felt the arms around me slip off. I turned around. "S-Sasuke-sama!" I gasped. He had his arms around the guy's neck, and then let him go, swinging his right fist to the guys face, instantly knocking him to the ground. I watched silently, of course in shock. Sasuke-sama only punched him once and he was...knocked out.

I was frozen until I felt arms wrap around me. I was instantly scared so I began to fight. "L-Let g-go!"

"Shh..." I stopped fighting and returned Sasuke-sama's hug. I felt my body go weak and I couldn't hold it in any longer.

I started to cry.

* * *

I'd cried in Sasuke-sama's arms for a very long time. Even now, we sat inside the hospital and he still was supporting me. I only had minor scratches and bruises around my neck, but the doctor told me I'd be in the hospital for a couple days, because my wounds were exposed to dirty water, which could lead to a infection. I didn't want that, so I decided I'd stay for the best.

Sasuke-sama sat in the chair next to my bed, his face full of worry. Still, he looked so beautiful. His wet hair clinging to his pale skin gave him a God-like glow. He had a white towel wrapped around himself, he was still wet and the cold temperature in the hospital made him shiver. I could tell he was cold but he didn't want to show it.

"I-I'm s-sorry." I whimpered, facing my lap. Staring at all the white fabrics in the room made even more depressed for an odd reason. I couldn't look at him. I know I'd let him down.

"Stop." I looked up at him, I knew I looked a mess from crying too much, but right now I really felt like crap. His face was serious and I could even make out some concern in his eyes. "You're not at fault."

I shook my head. "I am! Y-You t-told me to stay were I was safe! I-I di-disobeyed you! I-I-I know I-I l-let you down!" He cupped my face in his hands, causing me to blush.

"You always make me proud. Always." He said gently. I felt tears come again. How could he be so kind to me? He smirked. "You're my little Angel Bunny. And no matter what... you always pull through for me." he released my face, but continued to smirk at me.

I was about say thank you, but the hospital doors opened, and in popped... Hanabi. She had tears running down her face. She ran over to me and wrapped her arms around me, pulling me into a hug. "Hanabi?"

She pulled away, a smile now on her face as she looked at Sasuke-sama and then me. "He had somebody come pick me up and bring me here!" she hugged me again.

I looked at Sasuke. He had that rare sincere smile on his face again. I mouth a 'thank you' to him and he nodded to me.

I guess you could say, today, a rather _unexpected _thing happened to me. I did damn good at my job, I made my boss proud, I saved three girls, I got beaten up, and...

I could slowly feel myself developing a special bond with Sasuke-sama...

* * *

A/N: There's chapter 3 people! This one wore my ass out. Dang. Well, just so you know, Hinata is not in love with Sasuke, yet. Right now they're bonding. This is not a quick to love fic so their love isn't going to come for a while. I just wanted Hinata to change her opinion on Sasuke for right now. She thought he was such a crazied pervert, but now she thinks of him as her hero and true supporter (CUTE ISN'T IT?!). As for Kiba, well he'll be showing up next chapter, as well as a couple more people. Leave reviews and I promise I'll update before I go back to school. (Gotta go back Sep. 2...damn.)

HAPPY B-DAY TO **TROUBLED SPIRIT OF HELL-CHAN**!! I can't private message because my mom's being extra strict lately so, I had to tell you through the chap. LOVE YA! And sorry, I know your B-day was yesterday... Don't hate me! (tears)

Next chapter:

Hinata goes to train Matsuri. They have a run-in with Sakura. Hinata goes back to work. Kiba and Sasuke finally meet. And, Hinata gets a surprise visit from her crazy cousin! Yep. The one we all know and love! NEJI!

-VioNiFly-


	4. The Sky Doesn't Always Rain Candy

A/N: Thanks for the reviews guys/girls. School's here so updates will suck butt. Well, besides that (HELL YEAH! 11TH GRADE BABY!) I decided to hurry and update before things in school get complicated. Oh and yeah, some of you noticed that Hinata seemed pretty weak in the last chapter. Well, I wanted to make this story quite realistic so, like a normal person, Hinata will improve. Well enjoy the chapter.

* * *

_**Hinata's POV**_

Today was such a busy day for me. I'd finally been discharged from the hospital yesterday and I had tons of stuff to do at home and everywhere else. First I had to go straight to my house and pay off the Tivo bill. Hanabi was killing me talking about how she just couldn't miss the new episodes of Spongebob Squarepants. I loved Spongebob too, but I don't see how anyone could die over it.

Who am I kidding? Spongebob is freakin' awesome.

Well, after paying for the Tivo, I remembered to call Kiba-kun up and yell at him for being a asshole and not checking on me. He was shocked to hear I was in the hospital, which shocked me too. I thought someone would have told him... then again, Hanabi doesn't have his number and Sasuke-ouji (a cute little nickname I gave him) doesn't know him. I guess I should've remembered to give Hanabi his number. I'll be sure to do that another time.

Oh, and did I mention that I had to spend an entire afternoon cleaning my house? Argh, Hanabi is such a lazy girl...

Here I am now, exhausted and sitting in Matsuri's house; waiting on her to come out of her room so we could head off to the park and train.

I can't believe I even agreed to train her. What kind of teacher gets beaten by a simple commoner? Not that he wasn't skilled, but I mean I should have been able to stop that guy. I shouldn't have gotten scared. I shouldn't have gone out by myself to look for Akemi and her friends. I should have been smarter than that.

"Hinata-senpai? You okay?" I was knocked out of my thoughts by Matsuri, whom I just noticed was hovering over me from my seat on her couch. I noticed that she was wearing a white t-shirt and blue sweatpants. I was dressed similar to her except I didn't have a t-shirt on, I had a white beader and my sweatpants are black.

"I-I'm fine..." I mumbled more to myself than her. I wanted to make myself feel more confident but I just felt like crap.

"Well come on! The park awaits!" she tugged on my arm, yanking me off the couch and out the door. I cried out as she swung me out towards the sidewalk, while she locked her door.

Luckily for me I crashed into her mom's car before hitting the pavement with a hard thud.

* * *

When we arrived at the park, I noticed that the area was very crowded. I anxiously scanned the area for a open space. Finally, I noticed that there was a nice spaced out area behind some trees. Perfect. That way no one would be staring and taking notes on the training I give her. I couldn't have anyone noticing her talents. Not yet.

"L-Let's go over here, Matsuri-chan." I gripped her hand in my own and she in turn smiled wider than ever before.

"I'm totally excited, Hinata-senpai." I giggled a little to myself. She was always in such a bright mood. I loved that quantity about her.

"Oi, look dude, that dark haired chick is fuckin' sexy." Insert my twitch.

"Cha, she's got a huge rack and that body is bangin'!" I felt my face turn red and yet again, I twitched.

"Hinata-senpai... those guys are staring at your tits."

I groaned. "J-Just...let's go on and train."

* * *

Training was going rather smoothly. Matsuri was quite a quick learner. Training with her gave me more inspiration to keep trying on my skills. Just because I was beaten once... that doesn't mean I have to let it all go. I should keep my hope alive and press on.

"Alright, give me a left hook combo." I challenged her and she complied, swinging her left fist toward me and then delivering two more swings but this time with her right fist. That was what I called 'The Left Hook Combo'.

Yeah, I name my moves. So what? Lot's of people do!

"Great job Matsuri-chan! Y-You're catching on very quickly!" I cheered for her. She was a awesome student.

"Haha, look at my baby teaching!" I turned swiftly upon hearing the familiar voice. Standing there in the flesh was Kiba-kun. He was dressed in red and white basketball shorts and a white beader. My heart almost skipped a beat. I was so happy to see him!

"K-Kiba-kun!" I ran up and jumped into his arms. I made sure to plant three kisses onto his forehead. I loved my Kiba-kun, even if he pissed me off a lot.

"Whoa, Hina-chan! You're getting kinda heavy!" he laughed at me when I pouted. What was up with him and his claiming me to be heavy weight? I almost fussed but he planted a kiss on my cheek. "Ah whatever, I love my baby."

I blushed. "I-I m-missed y-you s-so m-much." I giggled. "Y-you dork."

"This is your boyfriend?" I looked back at Matsuri and nodded, a smile planted on my face. She was looking him up and down oddly. "You two look weird together."

I felt rather offended. What was so weird about us? "H-how?"

She shrugged. "I don't know. Your like this mystical beauty while he's the average street boy. Weird combo." she laughed a little. "I would've thought you'd be with some dark haired pretty boy."

_Like Sasuke-ouji? _I almost slapped myself for the thought. That was very _unusual _of me to think about another guy. I mean... Kiba-kun was my boyfriend! He was very important to me! So why would Sasuke-ouji even come into my head?

Kiba rolled his eyes at Matsuri. "So what's your ideal boyfriend? Some boy who's rough around the edges?"

Matsuri frowned at him. "No. I happen to like smart boys who like reading and stuff. Now shut your mouth because you don't know anything about me."

I could totally see some conflict coming on. How _unfortunate_.

...Oh no... The 'un' words have made an _unwanted _return.

"Then who the hell are you to tell Hinata who's her perfect guy?"

"I didn't tell her who her perfect guy was! I said that I _thought_ she would be with some pretty boy, I didn't say she _should_ be with a pretty boy! Listen closer you imbecile!"

"You should shut your mouth little girl! You don't know anything--"

"Kiba-kun. Stop." I finally decided to speak. I tried to ignore the conflict but I couldn't. Matsuri was right. She had every right to have her assumptions on something, but Kiba-kun was also right because she could've kept her mouth closed until he left.

But then again... Just like American's, Matsuri has freedom of speech.

"Y-You both n-need to l-let it go." I turned to Matsuri. "I-I need to go and get ready for work a little later. Y-You sh-should head home before it gets dark."

I watched her sigh. "Alright." she smiled at me again. "Next time I see you I'll show you some more improvement!" she slammed her fist into her palm. Such spirit she had.

"Okay, go on now." she smiled again and then raced off. I watched her until she disappeared from my view.

"Yeesh, what a little bitch." I looked at Kiba-kun who was frowning deeply.

I sighed. Thinking about my job made me determined. I knew I had to do this. I just had to. "K-Kiba-kun..."

"Yea, Hina-baby?" I didn't look at him, instead I choose to look at the grass.

"I-I... want you to m-meet my boss." I closed my eyes tightly, praying he wouldn't start groaning or fussing. Kiba-kun was known for this type of behavior.

There was silence and I began to think that he didn't want to do as I wished...

"Alright. Let's go."

I was stunned.

* * *

I wasn't really shocked to see that Kiba-kun was really excited. Especially when we walked in the door. The moment he saw all the strippers, he went pervert and started asking me to put on my outfit for his entertainment. Well, of course me being me, I said no. He should know I would say 'no'! I'm way too shy!

"You." I turned away from Kiba-kun; who was still watching the strippers; and was shocked to see Juugo-san standing behind me. Yet again, the dark aura loomed all over him. "Sasuke-sama wants to see you."

I nodded to him. Well... here I go. I can only pray that Kiba-kun doesn't act rude towards him. I turned back to Kiba-kun and tugged on his shirt. "K-Kiba-kun... come on."

I groaned when he looked at me like I was crazy. "And miss out on the chicks? Come on Hina-chan. You never show me your body so I'm gonna watch these tramps do there jobs!"

I glared and he froze. "Let's go baby." he spoke nervously.

_That's what I thought._

* * *

"Whoa! You're Sasuke! Sweet! Hell, I gotta admit, you're pretty good lookin'!" Kiba-kun had me very nervous. He was surrounding Sasuke-ouji as if he were a celebrity. Sasuke-ouji looked very annoyed.

Kiba-kun was zapping from one place to another. Looking at Sasuke-ouji's papers, looking threw his drawers, shouting very loudly, and to make it worse, knocking things over. I just knew that Sasuke-ouji wasn't pleased.

"Ahem. I'm gonna have to ask you to have a seat." his voice was calm but his left eyebrow was twitching.

Kiba-kun stopped and then grinned, taking a seat next to me. I sighed. Finally he was sitting. "My bad. I never thought I'd have a girlfriend who worked in a strip bar!" he wrapped his arm around me. I just sighed again. Kiba-kun could be very childish at times.

"Girlfriend?" I watched Sasuke-ouji's face twist into confusion. He looked at me and I instantly got nervous. "This is your boyfriend?"

I nodded slowly. "H-Hai, this is Kiba-kun." I present Kiba-kun, who _unexpectedly_ was digging in his teeth with a toothpick. I smacked my forehead. How gross can you be Kiba-kun?!

"Oh. Well. If all you wanted to do was show me your mate then you're done now aren't you?" His voice was filled with venom and made me deeply confused. He never spoke to me like that before...

"Oh!" I turned to Kiba-kun when he spoke. "I wanna thank you for watching my Hina-bear for me. I wish I had been there." He frowned. "I would've killed the bastard."

"Well you weren't there. And I don't want your thanks." Kiba-kun and I were both wide eyed. Sasuke-ouji looked deeply annoyed. "Now, you can leave because I have work to get done. Now exit."

Kiba frowned and was about to start yelling but I quickly placed my hand over his mouth, shaking my head at him when he looked at me. He growled and stormed out the office, leaving me behind. I watched him disappear down the hallway and lowered my face to the red carpet. Kiba-kun hated when he didn't get to curse someone out. He loved to get last word.

I turned to Sasuke-ouji and saw him glaring at me. I flinched. "S-Sasuke-ouji--"

"Get out." I was so confused. What the hell was wrong with him?!

"S-Sasuke-ouji--"

I was interupted again and this time, I felt like my heart had been ripped out. "And remember to abandon that nickname when you leave."

I was totally shocked and felt tears threatening to fall. "W-why?! W-what's--"

"Get out!" I let the tears fall out of my eyes as I turned away, running down the hallway.

I stopped abruptly, knowing I just couldn't leave without him hearing what I had to say. I knew the door was still open so I knew he could hear. "I...I thought we were friends. I-I thought that you and I w-were b-bonding." I began to whisper. "What h-happened...?"

"There are no bonds." I heard him at his door, his hand on the door knob. "If I believed in bonds I wouldn't be using women for profit. Now, do your job. Get dressed and serve drinks. That's what your for." **Slam.**

I collapsed to my knees.

_He shut the door on me. ...We weren't friends anymore... _

* * *

I walked into my house, slouching. I'd served drinks the entire night with a fake smile, trying to appear happy so that Kiba-kun would enjoy himself. He sure did. He got drunk and began talking about how I was super sexy and how he always wanted to see me in swim wear.

_Sasuke-ouj-- Sasuke-sama said the same thing. _I just was a mess. I just kept trying to think of a reason why Sasuke-sama was angry with me. And why did he tell me he didn't believe in bonds? What was he getting at?

I should've known though. I was a servant. A bartender. There was no way I could become friends with my boss. I was to work for him without question. What was I thinking?

But why did he help me? Why did he flirt with me? Why was so supportive of me if he didn't care about me?

"Hehe. That tickles!" What was that?

I was currently sitting on the living room couch, but upon hearing the faint sound of Hanabi's voice, I stood up.

"I said stop stupid! Hehe!" I followed Hanabi's voice, it sounded from upstairs.

"Konohamaru-kun...!" I opened Hanabi's bedroom door to be met with a shocking discovery.

"Hanabi...?!"

Hanabi was laying in her bed with... a boy?!

_Could today be anymore unusual, unfortunate, and unexpected?!_

* * *

A/N: There's chapter 4 peps! Please R and R. Sorry, Sakura and Neji make an appearance in next chapter. I made a mistake. Well, that's about it... thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed the new drama!

_**Next Chapter:**_

Hinata and Hanabi confrontation. Hinata is approached by Sakura again. Hinata reunites with her old cousin (Neji!). And lastly, Hinata's life is changed deeply.

-VioNiFly-


	5. Speed Star

A/N: I am so sorry for the delay. But with "Ghost" arriving, "Red & White Roses" stressing me, AND "The Key To Granting Wishes" being redone, I'm tied down. BUT, I'm a hardworker so give me some time and I'll pull through. Anyway, enjoy the new chapter!

* * *

_**Hinata's POV**_

"H-Hanabi... w-what are you---" I was completely stunned. What exactly was the world coming to? Was everyone insane AND hormonally distressed?!

"S-Sis! I can explain!" Hanabi's face was completely embarassed. I never seen her so red in my life. Usually my stubborn, almost emo little sister wouldn't be so... vunerable... for a lack of better word.

"Hanabi!" I shouted at her, my maternal instincts kicking in. I have been taking care of Hanabi ever since my father died... I AM NOT GOING TO LET HER LOSE HER VIRGINITY BEFORE ME! ...That was _unexpected_...

"Sis, wait!" I stopped to hear her excuse for three reasons, I couldn't just yell at her without hearing her out first, I'm disturbed at myself for my previous thought and lastly...I was fussing at myself for saying a 'un' word.

"I can explain..." she sighed and at this moment I glanced at the boy she'd bedded with. He was rather handsome, looked to be about one or two years older than her, and had jet black hair with onyx colored stones.

_Just like Sasuke-sama..._

"You see, Konohamaru and I were just playing some board games, but I got bored and I... asked him to come play bed tag with me...---"

Whoa. Hold the phone. "What the heck is... 'B-Bed Tag'?" I asked, confusion taking complete control.

"It's a game where you wrestle in bed with someone." Hanabi answered me, her face dropping a little. "It's a more appropiate type of 'sex' for teens... You know... Something you never done."

I felt insulted. Just because I am a penis-fearing virgin doesn't mean that I never... well... I haven't had any type of sexual experience at all... Damn Hanabi!

"Hanabi, you are out of order in every type of way!" I shouted. I hope I'm scolding her right... I never done this before. "I'm afraid your company is going to have to leave right now!"

I watched the boy, I think his name is Konohamaru. He stood up sadly, avoiding eye contact with me. For some odd reason, while I stared at his gloomy expression... I could feel tears swell in my eyes. I wiped them before Hanabi could see.

I turned around, my back to my little sister. I could feel myself shaking slightly. I could only pray that Hanabi would assume that it was meerly out of anger. "Hanabi, walk him to the door and then I want you back up here pronto!"

I watched Hanabi slide out of her bed and look at Konohamaru through the corner of my left eye. I then moved slightly, my back still to them. The two exited the room, sliding by me as quick as possible. I sighed when I saw them disppear down the stairs.

_This is just too unusual for me... _I gave myself a nice punch to my stomach. "Ow..." I crumbled to the floor. Man, I hit pretty hard, don't I?

* * *

Two months had passed since Sasuke-sama and I had our separation. Now, I had practically become accustomed to it. It still hurt to this day... but I learned to live with it. Everyday I would come in, do my job and go home later. Nothing unu--- DIFFERENT. Phew, that was close. Oh, and I'd been getting better at catching myself when it comes to 'un' words too! Yay!

Oh, but back on topic! Things were just... normal for me. Nothing really amusing happened...

Yet.

* * *

"Hinata-san!" I'd been bent over, grabbing some cups when Juugo-san called me. I almost bumped my head on the counter, trying to stand up quickly and answer my newfound friend.

Over the months, Juugo-san and I had become very close. He'd helped me to deal with Sasuke-sama's cold shoulder with me. He backed me up one hundred percent when it came to my struggles. Such an ideal friend and big brother.

"H-Hai?" I answered him. I couldn't really stop my constant stuttering. I gotta live with it, I guess.

Juugo looked kind of stressed, leaning over the counter to look me in the face. "We have some new members to the club. They're strippers and Ino-san's off today so there's no one here to counsel them. You think you could help out?" He gave me a small smile.

I smiled in return. "Sure. Have them come over here." I couldn't just leave him to handle the situation alone. Juugo-san panicks too much.

He nodded to me and disappeared into the crowds of people. I turned my attention to some new customers while I waited. I served three people while I waited. After ten minutes, I just gave up waiting and continued serving.

"Hi, un." I'd been mixing a drink when a familiar voice caught my attention. It was my favorite blonde's brother and his best friend.

"D-Deidara-kun! Sasori-kun!" I smiled at the two as I happy stretched over the counter to hug them both.

Deidara was a tall, feminine guy with blonde hair. He looked just like his sister, Ino. He'd started becoming a regular customer after he started developing a crush on me. I always told him I was in a relationship but he didn't really seem to care. I always felt myself giving into his little games sometimes. He had such dazzling blue eyes and blue was one of my favorite colors.

The other guy, Sasori was a quiet and handsome red-head. He also had some beautiful eyes, a striking golden-hazel. His eyes were so slant that sometimes you would think he was asleep most of the time. Sasori was married though, all I knew was that his wife's name was Shizune and that she was very beautiful.

I'd met both of them last month and already I felt like we'd been friends for years.

"Hinata-hime, how are things here? I bet you're super bored, un." Deidara said with a smirk on his handsome face. He had such a charisma.

"I'm fine, Deidara-kun. Things are going okay." I never told Deidara-kun or Sasori-kun about my problems with Sasuke-sama. In fact, I don't even think they know him.

"That's good to hear, Hime-chan, I suspect that you are---" Sasori was interrupted by Juugo's voice.

"Hinata-san!" I saw him, coming through the crowd with some girls behind him.

"Juugo-san I---" Whoa... That isn't... It couldn't be...

That Haruno girl!

* * *

I bet Juugo-san, Deidara-kun, and Sasori-kun are all wondering where the heck I went. Well, to put it simple I'd sprinted into the dressing room. I couldn't let them see me! If they did well... what if they recongized me? Now I'm not a coward, but I sure as heck do not feel like being arrested on assault. Sasuke-sama won't take up for me now-a-days. Not with the recent fall-out we had.

I sighed when I exited out through the back door. The sweet air filled my nostrils and I breathed it in almost like I'd been locked inside such a place for years. Well... you stay inside a place full of sweaty, horny males and you tell me the story.

"Oi, Hinata-senpai!" I gasped loudly and shrieked at the top of my lungs when I heard Matsuri's voice beside me. What are the odds that everyone I know would be in one area at once.

"Eh? Why are you so pale? What are you wearing? And most importantly, why are you coming from inside a strip club?" Matsuri asked all these questions... like I really wanted to answer them.

"Ah! Matsuri-chan!" I looked around frantically, trying to find some type of excuse. I was nervous as I could be. What would she think of me if she found out the truth?! "I-I w-was..." I got it! "I was g-getting ready for a Costume Party!"

_Jeez, how lame can you be Hinata...?_

"Costume party?" Matsuri's left brow was raised as she appeared to be in deep confusion. Come on Hina, you got this far now back it up before she registers!

"Y-Yeah! Hehe, now I'm gonna have to get ready for the party so---" I began to push her out towards the parking lot.

"I didn't know Strip clubs held Costume Party's... and it's not Halloween so---"

"Th-That's enough, Matsuri-chan! T-Time for you to---"

"Oi, Hinata-san!" I froze. Oh my gosh... Juugo had found me! I turned to watch him come jogging towards me, Sakura and her crew following behind him. "What the hell's going on? Why'd you go---"

"Hey! It's you!" both Juugo and I turned to look and see Matsuri and Sakura, glaring violently at each other.

"Um...uh...oh..." I voiced quietly. Surprisingly, Juugo heard me.

"Fight?" he asked.

"F-fight." I stated, my eyes wide as I watched Matsuri jump onto Sakura, pulling her hair.

And then my fellow people, there was a cat fight between Matsuri and Sakura. But thank the heaven's above, I wasn't able to stay due to a phone call by my newly sick baby sister!

* * *

I raced inside my front door, running quickly up the stairs to Hanabi's room. Supposingly, she was coughing like crazy and felt very weak. I can't stay watching a fight when I have a sick little sister!

_Whatever Hinata. You're making excuses._

"Hanabi, are you okay?" I asked, hovering over her covered up body. She's said that she had come home from school about ten minutes before she'd called me. Right now, she looked like a cover mummy!

A little inside joke. Hehe...I'm not very funny am I...?

"I don't feel so good..." I heard her mumble from underneath the covers. She seemed very sick. Hanabi wasn't this good at acting.

I sighed. _Guess I'm going to Drug Store... _Great. More running.

* * *

Standing in that line was the worst thing to ever happen to me. Men were staring at me, drooling like dogs. How embarassing! I wish I could've gotten better dressed to come out, but Hanabi insisted that she was in terrible condition and couldn't wait.

Finally, I arrived to the counter to see a tall feminine looking male... It couldn't be...

_Oh... fuck me..._

"H-Hinata-sama?!" It was Neji-niisan! My perverted, handsome, perverted, strong, perverted, romantic, perverted, and perverted cousion. How many times did I think about the word perverted? ...Hm... I don't remember.

"N-Neji-niisan?" I was so fearful. Last time I was around him, he asked me could he take my virginity! ...Might I mention I was thirteen and he was fifthteen? "Y-You n-never told me y-you worked at t-this store..." If he did, I would've made sure to avoid this place!

"H-Hinata-sama... You look beautiful." he smirked at me.

I felt myself go pale. _Fuck, fuck, fuck! This is so unfortunate!_

Suddenly I blacked out. Not due to Neji-niisan... but because of too much stress by using that damn 'un' word.

* * *

I blinked open my eyes, the smell of warm tea filling my nostrils. Such a pleasant scent. But, a familiar voice rang in my eyes.

"Hinata?! Hina?!" it was Kiba's. I turned to my right to meet Kiba's worried face. He grinned. "You're awake! Yahoo!" he lifted me up and spinned me, I whimpered due to my fear of heights. And also because last time he did this, his hands slipped and I flew.

"K-Kiba-kun! S-Stop!" He suddenly stopped and hugged me tightly. At this time I noticed that I was in his room. The pictures of bikini models everywhere added to my newfound discovery.

"Okay, quick question. Who is this guy?" I raised a brow when Kiba let go of me and presented none other than my Neji-niisan... who was sitting on the bed.

"I told you. I'm Neji Hyuuga. Hinata-sama's first cousin." Neji-niisan's left eyebrow was twitching. He must have been annoyed.

"Is this true?" I turned to Kiba and nodded. "Oh, well when I saw him carrying you outside to his car, I raced over and fronted him about it. Then this guy claims to have been taking you home, but instead I asked him to drop us here."

I was about to twitch at Neji-niisan's creepy behavior, but instead I silently questioned Kiba's reason for bringing me to his house. "K-Kiba-kun... w-why'd you---"

He placed his left hand on my shoulder. "We need to talk."

* * *

Neji-niisan drove me home. The ride was quiet and ghostly. I really didn't want to talk at all. I couldn't believe what was happening to me. My life was becoming more and more stressful. What can I do without Kiba-kun...? He was like my shining knight... without him I...

Neji-niisan pulled into the driveway, I could tell but I wasn't looking up. I'd been facing my lap the entire ride.

"Is that your car, Hinata-sama?" I raised my head, my face vacant of emotion as I peered through the front window. In my driveway was a black Corvette. _Huh?_

"T-That's not my car..." My eyes lit up as I opened the door and raced towards the front door to my house. It couldn't be... I stopped suddenly, noticing that I'd forgot something. "Thanks Neji-niisan!" I saw him raise a brow and pull out of the driveway.

I turned swiftly to unlock the door. "Hanabi!" I shouted as I entered the house. I raced into the living room, noticing the kitchen light was on.

"Shh." I heard from behind me. I turned quickly to see someone I didn't expect...

"S-Sasuke-sama?" I blinked three times. He stood there, dressed in a fancy tuxedo. He was as handsome as always. But today, I just wasn't really in the mood to admire his handsome features.

"She just went to sleep." he moved to go sit on the couch. "She called me when you didn't come back from the store. I brought her some cough medicine and herbal tea." he sighed. "Taking care of people isn't my specialty."

My mouth was agape. He... came over to help Hanabi... without me asking him to? And more importantly, how did Hanabi know his number? And why did she call him of all people? I began to feel bad for passing out when I had a little sister in desperate need of help...

He stood up and grabbed his coat, moving to the door. I watched silently. "No need to thank me." before he could exit, I had to ask.

"S-Sasuke-sama... w-why? I thought we weren't... f-friends..." I lowered my head, facing the floor.

"We're not. I just have a soft spot for women." He glared at me. "Excluding you." I watched silently as he shut the door behind him.

I collasped to floor and laid there. I just felt like dying.

"What happened with Kiba-chan, Hinata-neechan?" I heard Hanabi's voice from behind me.

"I-It's over... W-We're through..." _We had an unexpected split..._

* * *

A/N: There ya go folks. No Kiba didn't dump her, you'll probably be surprised by what actually has happened. Oh and just so you know, just because of the KibaHina split, that doesn't mean things are gonna be easy between Sasuke and Hinata. I want this story to be realistic and people don't get together that quick so yeah... bare with me my lovely readers.

Some unexplained things this chapter, and they will be answered next time. ALSO the couple upcoming chaps, it's time for some drama! YAHOO!

_**-VioNiFly-**_


	6. Destructo Romantico!

A/N: Hello everyone! Well, I'm offically on break as of today. Thank God! Okay people, I'll shut up now and I hope you'll enjoy the new chapter!

* * *

_**Hinata's POV**_

Breakfast wasn't as pleasing as it usually was. It was rather dead. The skies were gloomy as rain fell swiftly. It was a quiet morning filled with dread and depression for me. Well... who would be happy when their life was like mine?! I'm spiraling down with no hope of getting up anytime soon.

I attempted to bite my toast but my stomach churned, resulting in me placing the bread back onto my plate. I felt disgusted with myself. I hadn't eaten a bite of anything all morning. I looked at my plate, which contained toast, bacon and eggs. A simple breakfast, made for a simple appetite that I'd thought I would be able to eat. Usually I ate more than that... but not today.

"Damn..." I groaned out as I laid my head down onto the wooden table. The house was quiet today and I was alone. Hanabi went to school earlier that morning and I just refused to even try school today. I was suffering from a deep, deep depression that just seemed would get worse if I attended school and saw Kiba-kun.

I never would have guessed that he'd be moving to America with his father. It was shocking. Supposingly; from what he told me; his mother was sending him there because she couldn't support their small family alone anymore. At first, I mean I wasn't really bothered because I believed that he'd be able to return here and see me from time to time, but that just wasn't the case.

Kiba-kun had to live there because his mom was moving too. Now most people would assume that with Kiba-kun being 18 years old, he'd be able to move over here later on in his life... but we're talking about a _long_ time. You can't move out of your house at 18, automatically. In fact, the average college student stays with their parent until their late 20's.

In other words... I highly doubted Kiba-kun and I would ever be an item again...

How _unfortunate_....

* * *

Even more _unfortunate_, I was forced to come to work by Sasuke-sama. I tried to convince him I was sick but he was being an asshole again and refused my plea. I just felt like crap that entire day. My job was boring today because no one really showed up. Because of the pending hurricane, majority of the population was staying home and requesting home service.

Lucky me. I wasn't a stripper, so that meant I didn't have to go anywhere.

"Oi." I turned to my left to see Juugo, who was staring at me confused. "You okay? You've been acting kinda weird lately. You know... the whole running episode the other day..."

I sighed. "I'm not so good." It was true. I wasn't. I just felt like going home and doing nothing.

Juugo put a hand on my shoulder. "I'll...go see can I get Sasuke-sama to let you off early." I watched him walk away and laid my head down on the counter.

A bit later, I heard Juugo's footsteps nearing me. I looked up at him. "Sasuke-sama says for you to come to his office."

_Great. _I thought to myself. _He's going to start acting like a dickwad._

* * *

"What is your problem?" I stared at Sasuke-sama with little amusement. His handsome face was coated with annoyance. "I'm very busy today. With the rain outside everyone's requesting home service and frankly, I don't have time for your bull."

I frowned at this. Enough was enough. All this stress was just too much and I really didn't want to be bothered by him today. "You know, you're a j-jerk!" I shouted at him. I watched his eyes widen. "All you think about is torturing me and making yourself happy! Well... guess what! I'm having a v-very t-tough week and y-you're not making this any easier!"

I turned away from him and gripped the doorknob. I heard him stand up in his chair and then his footsteps toward me. For some odd reason, I began to panick, was he going to hit me...?

I felt him grip my shoulder and twist me around to face him. "You think that you're problems are worse than mine?! Bullshit! I've been through more than you could ever imagine!"

"Oh really?!" I argued back, slapping his hand away from my shoulder. "Well, t-tell me, h-have you l-lost both of your parents?! Are you forced to m-mother your little sister?! Are you trying to hold a house together by s-surviving on your father and mother's l-life insurance, which by the way is running out! And more importantly, are you a 18 year old girl trying to work for a j-jerk w-who always p-picks on her?!"

Wow... I really blew up.

Sasuke-sama's face was blank with shock. He just stared at me, his mouth slightly agape. I felt a tear go down my face. "Now..." I started, my voice cracking. "My b-boyfriend is l-leaving me and I-I have n-no one to r-rely on..." I shook my head and turned to leave...

I felt Sasuke-sama's hand grab mine. I froze, but didn't say a thing. Nor did I even attempt to turn and look at him. "I... have more in common with you than I thought..."

I stood silent. Who would have thought that he and I had something in common. It made me wonder... what exactly has he been through? It seemed like everything was quiet at that moment, until Sasuke-sama's voice sounded out again. "...Take... some days off. I'll pay you for it."

"Anything to g-get me out of y-your h-hair..." I whimpered out, still not turning to him.

"You're in my hair no matter what, Angel." I gasped lightly. He hadn't said that in so long... "You're... my Angel...so I..." I heard him sigh. "Just... take a break. A week off will do you some good."

"Thank you." I mumbled out and I could've sworn I heard a muffled _'You're welcome'._

* * *

"You can't tell me what to do, un!"

"Sir, Hinata will be out in a couple of minutes, she's in a meeting with the boss."

"I don't give a flying fuck!"

"Deidara! Calm down!"

I came out of Sasuke-sama's office to see a rather funny sight. Deidara-kun was attempting to push past Juugo, which resulted in Sasori-kun trying his best to hold Deidara-kun back. I giggled. Deidara-kun was such a short patient type of guy who always seemed to be annoyed by something. Even if it were the most little thing, like too many ice cubes in his drinks.

"D-Deidara-kun!" I called out and watched as his head snapped in my direction.

His typical crooked smile crept onto his face as he instantly calmed down and walked over to me. "Na, na! It's my Ta-chan!" I blushed as he stared at my chest. "Ah yes, with her large Ta Ta's!"

_Ta Ta's? How unusual..._ I frowned to myself.

Sasori-kun glared at him, which resulted in me giggling again. He smiled at me. "Deidara-chan can be such a pervert sometimes. But, his intentions are good."

I nodded. "I-I know. I-I actually d-don't mind." I blushed and twiddled my fingers. "I'm used to it..."

I saw Deidara-kun's eyes light up again. "Na, na, Ta-chan! Would you like to bed with me, un?"

I blushed a cherry red. Sasori-kun however, seemed to have had enough. "Deidara! Shut it or I'll castrate you!"

It seemed Dei-kun was ignoring Saso-kun. "Ta-chan, you wanna go out with me tonight? I'd love to show you how a man should treat a lady, un." again, I blushed ten fold.

Sasori-kun at this time, slapped the back of Deidara-kun's head. "You pervert! Why the hell would she want to attend dinner with a brute like you?!"

Deidara frowned. "Hmph. You're just jealous because Shizune-san isn't here for you to feel up, un." he smirked and I held in a large laugh when I saw Sasori-kun's face heat up.

But, in a quick instance, his face went to a smirk that put Dei-kun's to shame. "Oh, I've already done that. She's pregnant isn't she?"

At this time, I couldn't hold in the laugh anymore. I bursted out laughing, the moment Deidara-kun's face went pale with disgust.

* * *

I have to say that today went better than I'd expected. Deidara-kun always seemed to cheer me up when I was down. He was so silly and fun loving that I was just crazy about him. Believe it or not... I think I'm falling for him...

* * *

Deidara-kun pulled into the driveway and I removed my seatbelt. "T-Thank you." I blushed when he looked at me, smirking of course.

"No problem, Ta-chan, un." he moved closer to my face. "You sure you don't wanna fuck, un?"

I blushed ten fold and attempted to open the car door. "Y-Yes... I-I'm postive!" I squeaked out.

I watched as his face went into a pout. "Aw... that sucks. I bet I could make you feel really good, un." he shrugged and gripped the wheel again. "But... are we still on for dinner tomorrow, un?"

I thought about it for a brief moment, facing my lap. "P-please l-let me t-think a-about it..." then something clicked. "D-Deidara-kun! H-How did y-you know I-I split with my boyfriend?!"

He smirked. "I didn't, un. I'm just so fond of you, that I'd steal you from the legendary Lu Bu if I had to, un."

I giggled. That was rather unique of him to use Lu Bu. Not many people do. "W-well... please let me think about this, alright...?"

He nodded to me and moved in to kiss my cheek. "Sure, Ta-chan. Just call me in the morning, un." he put his number into my cell phone.

I nodded to him. "Thanks again. A-and I promise to call." I opened the door and stepped out.

I waved goodbye to Deidara-kun as he pulled out of my driveway and down the street. I smiled to myself and moved to my front door, only to see an _unexpected _visitor...

Kiba-kun...

"Who the hell was that?!" he shouted, approaching me with anger swarming around him.

I backed away. "H-He's j-just a f-friend..." I squeaked out. I never saw Kiba-kun so angry before! I mean, sure I was picking up feeling for Deidara-kun but I was still _his_ girlfriend! ...Well, at heart that is.

He shook his head at me, his face turning red. "I split with you, not out of loss of love, but because I have to leave the country, and already, you're willing to move on?!" he huffed and puffed, looking as if he were going to explode.

"K-Kiba-kun..." I cried, tears coming down my cheeks. "Y-You..." I felt my heart sink when he just walked away from me, not saying a word. I just watched him leave and instantly I felt like crap.

I stood there at the door for a good thirty minutes, then finally I decided to go inside. I wasn't really paying attention when I walked in, resulting in me crashing into someone.

"Jeez, you're still clumsy." I looked up and was deeply surprised to see Sasuke-sama. ...How the hell did he keep getting into my house?!

"I don't know where you've been, but everytime you're late coming home, Hanabi calls me." he shrugged. "Got my number from your phonebook, she's says."

I didn't say anything, but that kind of made me uncomfortable. ...Hanabi's been going through my phonebook! That little---

"So, what the heck happened?" I looked at him again. "I mean, you know, I heard you arguing with Kiba and I didn't get involved because it's a thing between you two."

I sighed. "Sasuke-sama..." I saw him raise his brows in question. I turned away from him. "Am I... wrong. Wrong for believing in love?" I began to shake as I balled my fists up. "Because... l-love o-only brings... p-pain."

I heard him sigh. "Pain is love and love is pain. You can't truly love someone, until you've felt their pain. You also can't feel pain, unless you've learned to love. They go hand and hand."

I turned to look at him, tears coming down my face again. "H-Have y-you ever been in love... Sasuke-sama?"

We looked each other in the eye for what seemed like forever. "I've... felt the pain of rejection due to my foolishness... but I acted like a fool only because I wanted her to accept... my love for her..."

We didn't break eye contact at all, and I found myself lost in his onyx stones. Whoever he was talking about... she sure was lucky to have his heart...

* * *

A/N: Well, hopefully I can update again...I'd say this upcoming Friday. Yeah, I'll work on that. Hopefully you guys enjoyed this chapter. Yes, poor Hinata is torn because she loves Kiba, and is in fact falling for Deidara and Sasuke. Hm... what will happen next...?

Stay tuned and find out! Oh, and R and R while you're at it, lol. Just kidding. I'll update either way!

_**Lot's Of Love and Christmas Wishes**_

_**-VioNiFly-**_


	7. The Big Explanation

A/N: Hey guys/girls my bad for not updating when I promised. I have Finals next week so I was doing some early studying. Well, I figure I'll just update now. Enjoy!

Thanks some bunches to my Beta Reader: _**SilentThunder23**_

* * *

_**Hinata's POV**_

Today was moving day. Well, Kiba's moving day.

I felt as if a piece of my soul was being ripped out every time I thought about Kiba-kun. More than anything, I felt it was only right that I consider going over to his house and apologizing. Only then would I have peace. Peace of mind knowing that even though we were being split apart, we were good friends and had no bitterness towards each other.

I was depressed because I felt guilty for what I did the other day. Kiba-kun was right. What kind of girl moves on so quickly after a relationship ends in the most _unexpected _way? Heck, I was so depressed, I had constantly used the cursed 'un' words more than twenty times without trying to beat myself up. Oh yeah, I was a mess alright.

I sat quietly on the leather loveseat, peering out the window. I'd just seen a moving van drive down the street. I instantly knew it was the van for Kiba-kun's family. I sighed to myself and immediately felt sick.

"Hinata?"

I shifted my attention from the window to Hanabi. She stood quietly in front of me, concern evident on her face. She was still sick so she had wrapped herself up in a small lime colored blanket. She sneezed and then sniffed before speaking again.

"Are you okay, nee-chan?" she asked me gently. I could tell that she didn't really want to bother me, but she let her concern get in the way of that.

"N-Not really..." I stammered out. I guess you could say I stuttered but I wasn't really sure. Could I manage without Kiba, or would I fall to pieces?

Hanabi sniffed again, then sat in front of me, curling up into a ball. "I figured..." she sneezed, "I wish I could do something."

I shook my head gently, my maternal instincts kicking in again. "There's nothing you can do. I have to pull together and solve this myself." I sighed to myself. "I feel I should go talk to Kiba-kun before he leaves..."

I looked at my little sister, noticing that she was smiling now. "What?" I questioned. Hanabi didn't really smile often. She was slightly an internally distressed minor who had to grow up without her mother and father. I believed that was why she didn't.

"Nee-chan, I think that would make Kiba-chan feel better, and you."

I stared at her for a while and then a small smile cracked onto my face. _An apology is the best thing I can do right now. At least then, Kiba-kun and I won't have to remember a love lost... but, a love taken away._

* * *

I instantly felt tense when I walked up to Kiba's house. The movers were loading some couches and TVs out and I could see Kiba's mother, Tsume, yelling into the house. Most likely at Kiba, he always got in trouble...

"Hinata-chan?" I was startled when she noticed me. I was so nervous that I felt my stomach begin to knot up. "Are you here to see Kiba?" I just now noticed that she was carrying a small box, most likely full of plates.

"U-Um... yes." I answered, shifting uncomfortably. I really didn't want to bother her... heck I didn't want to bother Kiba, but some things just needed to be said and dang it... I needed to say them.

She smiled at me, then turned to yell into the house. "Kiba! Get you're sorry ass out here!"

I felt a giggle coming; Tsume was such a loud and violent woman... in a funny way. She always seemed to scream at Kiba but talk gentle and polite to other females. I used to think it was because of what happened between Kiba's dad and herself, but eventually I came to understand it was simply because Kiba was, as she would say, an idiot.

"I'm coming you old hag!" came Kiba's shout from the doorway. I'd been staring at the ground so I didn't notice Tsume move towards the moving van, or Kiba sprout up in front of me.

He paused when he looked at me, instantly giving me discomfort. I was a little afraid that he would react the way he did before. What are the odds that he would? Four out of five? Not good numbers...

"K-Kiba-kun..." I started, feeling as if it were only right that I speak up first for my actions. "I---"

"Hina---"

"Just let me finish!" I shouted before he could interrupt me. I sighed and stared at the ground. Anything but face him. "Kiba-kun, I'm really sorry okay? I wasn't on a date with the guy from yesterday. He's a friend." I cleared my throat before continuing. "However, he does have a crush on me... but you must understand that I don't know him as much as you probably think. I only see him at work but other than that I've never---"

"Hinata, listen." I glared at him but when he smiled... I felt my jaw drop. "Listen, I understand okay. I'm a bit possessive and I always jump to conclusions whenever you're with another guy..." his expression saddened. "You're such a beautiful girl Hinata, and... I know I can't tie you down since I'll be leaving..."

He walked into the house; I followed behind him, waiting patiently for him to continue. I stopped when I saw all the boxes blocking me from further entry, however, Kiba hopped over them and I watched as he moved toward a small box sitting in the middle of the cluttered living room. He opened the box and pulled out a picture... It was an old one from the beginning of our relationship.

We'd been on a field trip to see the mountain of Amaterasu, the legendary Goddess of light. Kiba and I were standing in front of a large rock; water pouring down threw small cracks. Kiba had his arm wrapped around my shoulder and we were both smiling. I remembered that our friend Shino had taken the picture and was commenting on how weird we were together. But our other friend, Tenten; the only girl I ever truly bonded with and sadly who'd moved away to China last year; said we were very cute.

It felt like my heart was being ripped out. My life had always been tragic. And now I was going to lose the first guy I ever fell in love with...

He turned to me and I saw a small smile on his face. "Remember what I told you that day?"

"Yes, I remember." I smiled, a very weak one, feeling a tear stream down my face. I hadn't even noticed that tears were swelling in my eyes. "You said that love knows no bounds, but is driven by destiny. Every romance is shaped by the ocean, complimented by the rain and snow. If it's not meant to be, then do not forbid the bond from being shaped---"

"Instead give it an opportunity to flow down river and let love flow---" Kiba added.

"Into another ocean," I finished, feeling my emotions stir about. I collapsed to my knees and hugged myself.

I heard Kiba walk up to me and wrap his arms around me. "Obviously, the Kiba ocean is not for you, Hina." I looked up at him. "However, our bond is strong."

I felt another tear fall when he smiled at me again. "Just... promise me that whoever you end up with will be... you know... a good guy."

"K-Kiba-kun..."

"Promise me."

I paused for a moment to wipe my tears away, then I gave Kiba the best smile I could ever present. "I promise, Kiba-kun." I gave him a hug and felt happiness seep into my soul when he wrapped his arms around me and squeezed me like he always did.

"Just... don't start dating until I leave."

I giggled and kissed his cheek, filled with joy that we were okay. "Alright Kiba-kun." then, something dawned on me. "Kiba-kun... where did you get that from? I know you didn't make that up!"

He gave me a nervous grin and rubbed the back of his head. "From a book called _Bonds_."

"_Bonds_, eh?" I giggled and slapped the back of his head. "I wanna read it, so I can see what else you established our relationship from!"

He blanched and I hugged him again.

_Thanks for being the sweetheart I fell in love with... The most unusual guy of them all..._

* * *

After my little meeting with Kiba, I decided to take a walk. A _long_ walk. I really wasn't sure how long I'd been out walking through the surprisingly empty city. I just didn't feel like going home at the moment. Instead, I decided to go find the book Kiba had mentioned earlier.

I entered the bookstore and immediately felt like slapping myself. I was so cooped up talking to Kiba; I forgot to ASK Kiba who wrote the darn book.

"So, Angel... you like porn now?" I froze instantly. I was so pissed at myself that I didn't notice that I'd walked into a very... _erotic _area. The _erotic_ novels section... And to top it off, I ran into the person that was prone to teasing me...

"Sasuke-sama?!" I screeched accidentally, almost jumping out of my skin. I saw him cover his ears and scrunch up his face at my uncharacteristic behavior. I was accident prone but never _loud_.

"Yesh, you can certainly be a loud mouth when you want to be, Angel." I observed his outfit, silk white button-up shirt and casual black jeans. He was just too beautiful. "I wonder how you are in bed..."

I squeaked again in embarrassment and I felt my face heat up. "Y-You'll never find out!" I fussed.

He smirked, sexily at me. Well, I can drool at him now, right? I mean, Kiba and I aren't together anymore so it's justified... right? "Well Angel bunny, what are you doing in this section? Looking for some good porn to read?"

"No! You?!" I countered.

"Actually, yes, I was." he was teasing me and it made my face burn with embarrassment. "But I was also here on some more important matters."

I cocked my head to the side. "Important matters? Like what... if you don't mind my asking?"

I saw his features harden and I knew what he was going to say. "I do mind and I'd like it if you minded your own business."

I frowned. "Well, I apologize. Now if you'll excuse me," I brushed past him, annoyed by his irritability, and ready to go about my business. "I'm looking for something."

"What?" I'd started looking around for an employee, and _unfortunately_, I discovered that he was following me. ...Great... that word again!

I stopped and turned to face him. I placed my hands on my hips and my face twisted into a small frown. "I'm looking for a book. It's called _Bonds_."

I watched as he went from curious to a rather teasing expression. "My, my Angel. You _are_ looking for porn."

I froze. "W-Wha---"

He stroked his chin, a sly grin on his face. "Yes... _Bonds _is a book about **bondage**. It's about a sweet girl, like yourself, being caught up with a guy owning a whore house. She eventually falls in love with him and vice versa, resulting in her becoming his one and only sex toy."

I felt my left eye twitch uncontrollably. _Damn that Kiba! He didn't tell me that it was a fucking porno! _I scrunched up my face, shocked at my intense cussing. That was _unusual._

I twitched again. That was the... second time today that the annoying 'un' words appeared in my conscious. I think it was the second... probably more than that!

"I-I-I didn't know it was a _porno_!" I squealed when Sasuke-ouji started to laugh at me. Oddly, I found his chuckling very alluring. It was pleasing to hear.

He wiped a non-existent tear and smiled at me... well, smirked. "Pardon me; it's a really good book though. The bond between the two lovers is much to be desired... but the only problem is I have to say I disagree in the book to the fullest aspect."

"Why?" I questioned.

He sighed and his face went serious. "I don't believe in bonds. I believe in tolerating others, but bonds are just unrealistic and must be shattered."

I was shocked. "W-why don't you---"

"You wouldn't believe in them either if you'd been all the shit I've been through," was all he said as he turned on his ankles, walking back into our previous book section.

I followed behind him, still full of question. Sasuke-ouji had yet to tell me what he'd been through. I was deeply curious when it came to his past, but I didn't want to rush or pry into his life. But still... _He told me before that he'd loved a girl... Is she the reason why he doesn't believe in bonds?_

"Here." I was snapped out of my massive wonders when he shoved a book into my face. The cover had nothing more than a beautifully designed kimono etched onto it. It was white with a black dragon and red dragon embracing with each other. At the bottom of the piece was the title.

"You'll like it."

I took the book from him and blushed. Me, reading an erotic fiction? Very _unusual,_ but you know what kills me most? Those darn 'un' words! "T-Thank you."

I was shocked when he took my available hand in his. "Come on, I'll drive you home."

I blushed, but nodded bashfully. _Sasuke-ouji is certainly an interesting individual..._

* * *

"Red or Blue?"

"Blue."

"Pink or White?"

"White."

"Purple or gray?"

"Purple."

"Black or---"

"Black." I giggled. I was finding our little game very fun.

While he drove me home, Sasuke-ouji told me we could play a little game called '21 questions.' I'd never played before, but after some instructions, I was becoming very fond of it. The goal of the game was to learn as much about the other person as possible. Then, after the 21st question, they'd ask you a question and you had to answer right.

He'd told me to ask questions first, so I was doing so. I figured I'd ask him color questions to get to know him more, considering colors tell about a person's personality; my belief. So far, it was easy to see that he liked dark and cool colors. However, I was shocked when he said he liked purple.

"Um... how about... Oh! What's your favorite sign?" I asked suddenly. I was on my 9th... or 10th question. I'd lost count because I was having so much fun.

"Do not disturb." I frowned and let out a groan. "Oh... you mean horoscope wise?" I nodded, he squinted his eyes as he focused on the road. "I like Leo's and Cancer's because I am one. I also like Gemini's because of my mom, I like Aquarius' because they're my opposite and Capricorn's because they also are my opposite."

"I'm a Capricorn!" I shouted, joyfully. Then I blushed in embarrassment for shouting out so loudly. "I-I mean, I'm a Capricorn..."

He looked at me through the corner of his eye. "I knew you were a freak."

I frowned. "I am not weird!"

"Not that kind. I meant in _bed_, silly." I blushed ten-fold. I never knew of that theory. I mean, horoscopes were something I was introduced to by Tenten, but I never knew that Capricorns were considered... freaks! I heard that we were hard workers with unstoppable determination and loyalty, but never freaks! "Yep, Capricorns are said to have some dirty little secrets."

I punched his arm, earning a groan from him. "Jerk! Moving on! Um..." well... he said he liked Capricorns... "Um... what's your ideal lover?"

His expression went stiff. "I...never really thought about that... But," he sighed. "I'd like to have a girl like my mom."

"What's your mother like? Personality wise."

"What _was_ she like?"

"Y-Yea, I guess..."

"She was beautiful in appearance, with a personality that was gentle, maternal, and quiet. However she was very firm with her decisions. She was strong-hearted. Not short-patient at all, but was quick to state her opinion." He looked at me. "Kinda like you, 'cept you're timid and she wasn't so much as timid, more along the lines of being submissive but independent."

"She's sounds as if she were a Goddess or something." I was fascinated. His mother seemed like she was the image of every woman, put into one body. I was curious about her. "W-what happened to your mother...?"

He frowned and gripped the steering wheel tightly. "No. I refuse to answer." I felt sick. I really wasn't trying to make him upset, I just wanted to learn more about him.

"Um... I-I'm sorry."

"Don't be. Just... ask another question..."

"O-Okay. Do you have any siblings?"

This time, he did the most _unexpected _thing. Sasuke-ouji pulled the car over and stopped it, right along the edge of the empty street. He took the keys out of the ignition and let out a held breath as the car shut off. At this time, I noticed that we'd been driving through a wooded area. ...Nowhere near my house!

"W-Where are we?" I asked, paranoia running through my body.

"Nowhere near your house." At this time, I was sure he was going to pull the scary movie scene and kill me in cold blood. I inched closer and closer to the car door, ready to jump the hell out of that ride and run like a bat outta hell. "And far enough out that we can talk, _properly_, without any interruptions or misunderstandings."

I stopped. "You mean, you're not gonna kill me?"

"What the hell did you just say?"

"Nothing." How embarrassing that I would even think that way. Then again, killers are often found in people you'd least expect.

Remember this _unusual, unfortunate, and unexpected _detail folks! ...And ignore me as I beat up my subconscious.

He shook his head and chuckled a little. Then, he laid his head on the steering wheel. "My brother... I hate to even think about him."

I settled down in my seat, ready to hear him open up to me. I could feel it. He was ready... just a bit. "Why is that?"

He sighed. "He's... Nothing. I'll tell you another time." he started up the car again.

"S-Sasuke-ouji---"

"When is my birthday?" I was shocked at the sudden question. "You've reached 21 questions, now answer the question." he smirked. I was deeply confused, how did I ask him 21 questions so quick?!

"How did I---"

"I counted every question you've asked me since we've started the game. Including when you asked me where were we and was I going to kill you."

I twitched, ready to start roaring.

"Well, Angel, answer me considering that I told you I'm a Cancer-Leo. Tell me... when's my birthday?"

My mouth hung open. How was I supposed to know?! He laughed at my confusion. "Wait! I---"

"Nope. Answer the question, Angel bunny." I glared as hard as I could at him.

Now, if I remembered right, Tenten told me that there was such a thing as a cusp. A person born on the last day of a sign or the first day. I then began to think about the Cancer and Capricorn. I recalled Tenten telling me that the cusp for my sign was December 23 thru 24 and January 19 thru 20. Now... for a Cancer... it was June 23 thru 24 and July 23 thru 24.

He was a Cancer-Leo... which meant his birthday had to be July 23 or 24! And if I was right, it would be July 23 because my buddy at school, Gaara, considered himself a Capricorn-Aquarius...

"July 23." I said simply and was shocked when his lips met my own.

"Correct, my angel."

* * *

When we arrived at my house, it was darn near midnight. I was hoping that Hanabi had already gone to sleep or something. Heaven forbid her to try and stay up waiting for me. I mean, who could resist staying out with a guy like Sasuke-ouji? He was... an extraordinary being.

So mysterious, exciting and... Dare I say romantic. He also had some, dare I say, amazing lips.

Speaking of lips...

Before I could even get out of the car, Sasuke-ouji grabbed my arm and forced me down to meet his wonderful mouth for the _fifth_ time that night. Yea, we'd kissed a lot over the wonderful time we spent together. I found myself becoming... smitten with him.

"I expect to see you at work tomorrow, yes?" he smirked sexily at me, caressing my cheek while locking eyes with me. "I really missed seeing my precious Angel Bunny."

I gave him the sweetest smile I could. "I'll be there." I backed away from the car and walked to the front door. Before I entered, I waved goodbye to him and opened the door.

"Where've ya been?" I almost jumped out of my skin, seeing Hanabi loom out of the blue. She was still in her pajamas.

"I-I was o-out with S-Sasuke-ouji." I stammered, giving her a sheepish grin.

"Wow! You two are hitting it off?!" I blushed and giggled at her way of putting 'dating'. I guess we were okay... but I wasn't too sure about dating. I wanted to learn more about him before considering tying a knot.

Though I would love to be his girlfriend.

"Well, Matsuri called to tell you that she was going off to camp for a week, considering spring break is here." I nodded. It was good that she'd be doing something instead of sitting around her house like she usually did. "And some girl named Sakura arrived at the house."

I froze. "What?!"

Hanabi cocked her head to the side, confusion etched on her face. "Yea, she wanted to talk to you about something. She seemed really sad."

_What could she want? And why was she sad? _I had many questions running through my head.

But none were so big that they could distract me from my thoughts surrounding Sasuke-ouji. My handsome, artistic and romantic prince...

* * *

A/N: Well, here's chapter 7! And here is where you find out more about Sakura. She's NOT a bad guy! She's got some problems, that's all. But... what does she want with Hinata? Hm... you'll have to find out!

Also, the book Hinata has will be explored more in the next chapter, as well as more about Sasuke. Oh and just for laughs, count up every single question Hinata asked Sasuke from the beginning of their game and add that to 9! lol Sasuke's such a butt.

Remember, reviews make this chick happy as well as constructive criticism aka C and C.

Take Care and lot's of love

-VioNiFly-


	8. The Rivers Of Romance

A/N: Alright I'm back in action. Sorry for taking forever but I'm back and ready to update! Enjoy!

I want to apologize to my beta reader: **_SilentThunder23 _**I was kinda in a rush to upload this. Please excuse my impatience...

* * *

_**Hinata's POV**_

"Alright..." I said softly to myself as I looked around the crowded park. "She wanted to meet you here so... where the hell is she?"

I'd been sitting in the park for a good thirty minutes. Sakura claimed she wanted to meet me by the bench closest to the sandbox. Well, I assumed it was a great place to meet considering you could easily spot someone... but when your thirty minutes late... that's totally _uncool_!

...insert a very long sigh from me here.

I pulled out my cell phone, ready to call Hanabi and tell her to clean the kitchen; I was quite sure she hadn't even gotten dressed at this time and here it was two o'clock in the afternoon! Lazy girl, that one. However, before I could dial, a voice sounded out beside me.

"Sorry I'm late." I faced the direction of the voice. It was Sakura. She was dressed in a button up red shirt and a blue jean skirt. She looked comfortable and classy... her face however said otherwise. With that gloomy expression, I instantly knew that whatever she wanted to talk to me about wasn't pleasant.

She sat beside me and let out a held breath. "With all the people around I couldn't really see you." she smirked, her bright green eyes locking with mine. "'Specially since you're so short."

I twitched.

"Quite _unfortunate_ for you, isn't it?"

I twitched again.

She blinked slowly, her eyes gazing at the people moving in front of us. I was curious... "You wanted to meet, right? Well, I'm anxious to know about what..."

She locked eyes with me again. "Are you aware of the rivalry between our schools?"

I frowned slightly. "Yes... what does it have to do with anything...?"

She balled her fists up, I noticed. Was she planning on hitting me? If she did, I'd have no choice but to defend myself. "The rivalry between our schools has forever pained my life." she banged her balled fist on the side of the bench. "Everything that's ever happened to me is because of your fucking school!"

I'll admit, I was nervous. I could feel the anger and bitterness in her voice as well as the pain. I didn't want to fight with someone who was pained. It just wasn't in my character. "W-what do I have to do with all of that? I-I never was involved in the rivalry..."

"That's the thing." she voiced out. "You never knew my story, which is why you side with Matsuri." she looked down to her lap. "Everyone but you side with me. Instead you choose to side with Matsuri."

"I'm sorry but, I can side with whoever I choose." I spoke softly. "Be logical, what would you think of me if it were our first time ever seeing each other and you seen me and my friends ganging up on someone?"

"Depends on what the lesser did to deserve that." she spoke bluntly.

I frowned. "No... It doesn't matter what happened or what was said. To hold your own honor you should never gang up on anyone. Be strong enough to battle that person on your own. I believe that if you were in my position you would've chosen to side with her as well."

"Bullshit!" she shouted out. Her face flushed with anger. "That Matsuri is a nightmare! All she does is cause pain!"

"What's wrong with Matsuri?---"

"She's a bitch!" she suddenly shouted at me. I noticed that some of the people were looking toward us, some concerned, some just looking for a good show. "That's what's wrong with her!"

I placed my hand on her shoulder. "She stole your lover?" she nodded softly. "I-I'm sorry but... that's no reason to despise someone so dearly. As they say, a man can't be stolen unless he wants to be."

"You don't understand."

I blinked. "I don't? Well then, elaborate so I can please."

"Matsuri stole the love of my life." I saw tears stream down her cheeks, even though she still wasn't looking at me and her pink bangs were covering her pretty face. "Because of her my boyfriend was expelled and after that I never saw him again..."

"What did she do?" I pressed on. I wasn't usually the pressing type but she was talking so why not? "You can tell me."

"Have you ever been in love and had to let that person special person go... never to see them again...?"

That pain again. I looked down to my own lap. "Y-Yes... It's... a terrible feeling... but you should never give up hope." I began to remember something Kiba told me before we got together. "Think of your life as well as your lover's as a river... who knows? Maybe you'll meet again in the future."

I was telling myself this just as much as I was telling her. I wanted to meet Kiba again. Maybe not as a lover, but as least let my river flow to his ocean again.

She sniffed and sat up straight, wiping away her tears. When she faced me I felt depressed. Her face wasn't pleasant when she was agonized at all. Her eyes were puffy and her nose red, she looked like a fragile little child. She must've really been in love...

Just like Kiba and me...

"So you've had a romance like mine before too?" she smiled a little. "Tell me about it."

I thought for a minute, maybe I could tell her about it. I shook my head though, deciding against it.

"But this isn't about me, Sakura... this is about you." I wanted to clarify. I wasn't comfortable when people placed spotlight on me whenever the subject wasn't focused on me from the beginning. It was selfish. Sure, she asked me to share but I wanted to hear from her. As I told her. The sun was shining on her for the moment. Let it stay on her.

"No. It's okay. I want to know how much we really have in common." she assured me, her hand moving to rest on mine.

I shook my head again. "Please...What happened between you and Matsuri."

She paused for moment then sighed, submitting to my plea. "Matsuri and I were fighting last year. Naruto tried to break us apart but security came. Naruto had a record of being in fights so the school expelled him... I haven't seen him ever since..."

I blinked. "Naruto? Did you say his name was Naruto?" She nodded her head, wiping another stray tear. I gripped her hands in mine, stunning her so much her bright green eyes widened in fear.

I smiled, pulling her into a hug. "I'm gonna reunite you and your lover."

"What?! How?!" she wondered, pulling away to look me in the face.

I gave her a wide grin. "You're river is about to reunite with Naruto's ocean, Sakura. That's all I'm going to say."

* * *

I don't know what possessed me to want to help Sakura out so much. Maybe it was my gentle spirit I constantly fought against. Whatever the case, I found myself facing Juugo, impatiently waiting to get inside So Hott and find Naruto.

However, today was one of those days for Juugo. He was in a very bad mood. My guess was that the costumers were giving him more stress than he could handle. Not that I blamed him. I too would get furious when my day was moving roughly.

Behind me was Sakura of course. I was surprised that she was so quiet. If I recalled right, Matsuri said she was loud and obnoxious...

"Hey, watch where you're going you asshole!"

I sighed. Matsuri was right. In the blink of an eye, Sakura exploded on an elderly man who was simply trying to get to his car. Poor guy, he looked hurt by her comment.

"Hinata-san?" I finally gave Juugo my attention, but not before blinking myself out of my thought bubbles. Was he talking to me the entire time? "I've been talking to you for the longest." well, there was my answer.

"I'm sorry." I smiled gently. "I was in my own world! What... were you saying?"

He sighed and patted my head. "I don't know how many other times I've told you this but you are supposed to enter thru the back entrance. The front is for customers."

I blushed embarassed. "U-Uh... yea! Right..." I grabbed Sakura's hand and was ready to leave but...

"Who's this?" Juugo suddenly asked me, his eyes focused on Sakura.

Sakura snatched her hand from me. "I can walk, Hinata." then, while rubbing her hand she smiled at Juugo. "Haruno. Haruno Sakura. I'm here with Hinata to find someone."

Juugo studied her a couple more seconds then finally his mouth opened. "You're the one who got into that quarrel with the brown haired one." he turned and sent me the hardened look I hadn't seen in a long time. "You better not be causing any trouble!"

I swallowed hard and sent him a nervous grin. "I-I'm not! I'm just... well... I'm not!" I hated getting nervous. It made me speak out in a squeaky voice. But then again, Hanabi always said that I was a very _unusual _girl...

I frowned to myself. Here we go again! Those damn 'un' words are back!

Sakura blinked in a sudden realization. "Wait a second... did you just say she works here?"

I froze staring at Juugo. "That's right. Hinata's our Bartender." he looked to me and noticed my face, then added an extra: "Against her will of course."

She turned to me. "You were forced to work here or something?"

I shook my head. "No... I was supposed to apply at another place but I'd accidently applied here and now I'm stuck here for three years..."

She stared at me and slowly raised an arched brow. "Wow. That seems like one of those _unexpected_ things that only happen in movies... Hey, what's wrong? Why are you twitching?"

"Stop saying those words." I grumbled out.

"What words?"

"_Unusual_, _unfortunate_, and _unexpected_." I answered, my face blank but the twitch in my left eye intensified.

Sakura looked to Juugo. "Is she always this weird?"

I almost roared when he told her 'yes'.

* * *

Inside, business was booming. Since today was Saturday, almost every guy known to mankind was inside of So Hott. There were biker boys, old perverts, gangs, businessmen, policemen, heck, you name it and we've got it. Probably even got some rapists around here somewhere...

I stood behind the counter mixing drinks, Sakura sat quietly on one of the stools in front of me, looking around. She looked uncomfortable and occasionally sent me weird and judging looks. I couldn't blame her. Here she was in a strip club with a girl she barely knew who not only works as a bartender but wears a **very** kinky outfit with bunny ears. Yeah, another one of those _WTF_ moments.

I'd just given a officer a drink; I still don't know what it was; when Sakura spoke to me. "Okay... why are we **here** looking for Naruto?"

I looked to the stage and saw one of the dancers slide down a pole. I wanted to vomit but I shook my head and met eyes with her. "Well, Naruto-kun works here."

"As what, a security guard like that big guy or a bartender like yourself?"

I grinned nervously and hesitated as I looked back and forth between her and the stage. "Um... is 'other' an option?"

I guess she got the hint because she looked to the stage and her face grew pale in horror. "You mean..."

I rubbed the back of my head. "W-well... think of it this way... If you ever need a stripper or a guy to jump out of a cake on your birthday... he's free!"

She looked flustered as she ran her hand through her pink hair. "Oh my God... I don't believe this... Are you serious?!"

"Oi, give me a drink baby girl." I nodded to Sakura while mixing a drink for the cop from earlier. He'd suddenly appeared before me. I almost laughed at how he loomed from nowhere. People were always doing that, trying to scare me insane. I was certain it wasn't done on purpose though.

"Here you are, sir." I handed the glass to the officer.

"Thank you, Angel Bunny." I looked to my nametag. He must've looked at it to thank me properly.

"You're welcome." I smiled sweetly to him. He returned the smile and walked away into the crowd of people, while I returned my attention to Sakura. "Sorry about that..."

She looked a mess. "I know damn well, Uzumaki Naruto... did NOT become a stripper! I don't believe this!" she let out a laugh. "I was gonna work here!"

I blinked, remembering when she last showed up. Before her fight with Matsuri... Sakura was one of the newbies Ino was supposed to couch or something. I was about to speak on that but she started crying.

"I could've been reunited with him then..." she frowned. "As usual, that damn Matsuri messes things up. AND, even worse... he's a stripper! A fucking stripper!"

I reached over the counter to stroke her hand. "Hey, take it easy. Things will be alright. I'm sure everyone has a reason for doing what they do." I smiled to her as she stared at me. "Look at me. I'm stuck here because of a misunderstanding. Maybe Naruto-kun's got something of the same going on for him."

She sighed and nodded. "Y-Yeah..." she frowned. "He better!"

"Hina-hime." Sakura and I turned to see a familiar blonde. Well, she was familiar to me. I'm not sure about Sakura.

"Ino-san!" I greeted her with a smile.

She stared for a moment then finally... "Hi!" she gave me a brief hug then frowned a little. "You didn't come and say hi to me and worse, you didn't introduce me to your friend."

"Oh... I'm sorry about that!" I turned to Sakura. "This is Sakura Haruno. Sakura, this is Ino Yamanaka." Sakura waved awkwardly. Whether it was because she wasn't good at meeting new people or because of what Ino was wearing, I wasn't sure.

Ino's outfit was better than mine. She was covered up a little more than I was. Her outfit was consistant with a cowgirl theme. She wore some purposely ripped up shorts and a red and white polka dot button-up that revealed her stomach. On her feet were brown boots that reached up to her mid-thighs, on her left leg was a gun strapped to her boot that I hoped was fake and not real because if anyone got hurt, Sasuke-ouji would kill us. And finally, she wore a straw hat.

I noticed her looking at my nametag. "Angel Bunny? How cute! Wonder what made Lovely call you that..." Ino and I never saw each other's nametag's because we'd only met over our breaks when we were allowed to remove our outfits.

Wait a minute...

"Lovely?"

She blushed. "I like to call Sasuke that. He's so sexy and _lovely_ that I can't help it." So I wasn't the only one with a nickname for Sasuke... This was something I never talked to Ino about. We were always so busy talking about hair and nails; mostly her; that we never spoke of Sasuke or our jobs. I suddenly felt like I didn't know her.

"I-I like to call him Prince..." I annouced softly, a blush creeping onto my cheeks as well.

"That's sweet but you still haven't told me why he named you Angel Bunny."

I lowered my gaze to think for a moment. "Well... he said I act like a little bunny and I'm the only virgin in the place..."

She giggled. "Too cute, too cute. Well..." she pointed to her nametag. "Ask me about mine."

I looked to her nametag. "Lolipop Mistress?" I questioned aloud.

She let out a giggle. "Yep. The first time Sasuke-ouji and I met I was licking a sucker and he said it turned him on." for some reason... I felt my stomach knot up at that..."Yep, yep, it was last year and ever since he's called me Lolipop Mistress saying I'm too much of a tease and that he's gonna tame me one day."

Okay... I was sick now.

"And that's quite the end of the story." she finished, twirling a strand of her blonde hair. "Ever since I've been costume manager for the place." she grinned playfully to me. "I like to make up the theme's for the night." I looked to the stage again and noticed that the other dancers were also into the cowboy/girl theme.

"O-Oh well... that's a nice job." I muttered out. I think I was becoming jealous of her... why? I wasn't quite sure...

"Who's Sasuke?" Sakura asked suddenly. I'd almost forgotten she was there.

"The guy who runs this place. If you met him... you'd probably want to own all that is him!" Ino squealed. "He's so... wonderful!"

I wanted to change the subject before I vomitted. My stomach was acting up now... "U-Um, Ino-san... why did you come over here?" she looked at me, her brow raised. "I'm wondering were you looking for someone?"

She clapped her hands together. "Yes! I sure was and isn't it ironic I found you and was being too dense to remember my task!" she smacked her forehead. "Lovely wanted to speak you."

Sasuke-ouji? Don't tell me I did something wrong... "Um, about what, may I ask?"

Ino shrugged. "Don't know. Probably for the same reason he calls all the other girls. He needs some female attention. You know he's a flirt!" she laughed.

This time... my heart sank. "Y-Yeah... A flirt." God I wanted to run home and cry. I was sure Ino didn't mean to hurt me, she probably wasn't aware of my feelings for Sasuke-ouji... but still. The scars were appearing on my heart.

"Um, Ino-san... could you please watch the counter, and my friend here while I go?" Ino smiled and nodded to me. "T-Thank you."

I exited behind the counter but not before hearing...

"What's wrong with her?"

"I don't know... I just hope it's not because of Lovely..."

"What's so bad about the guy?"

"He's... a heartbreaker..."

* * *

Before going into the room, I'd stopped by the bathroom to throw some water onto my face, as well as wipe my freshly fallen tears. Afterwards, I pulled myself together enough to go to his office. My mind was blank and but heart pounded due to my distress. I was so mixed up that I couldn't even open his office door. Here I was, an emotional wreck. I couldn't let him see me like this. Instead, I choose to sit against the wall, outside the door...

Yeah, go ahead. Tell me about how _unusual _I am. But when you do, I'll have to break out the _unexpected _flying kicks of mine on your _unfortunate_ self.

_Click_

I blinked and held my breath. Someone was coming out! I stood up, not wanting the person to ask about my mental condition at the moment. You know how people are... _What's wrong? _or_ Are you alright?_

"I don't know whats taking her so long Sasuke-sama but I'll be sure to--" I met Juugo's eyes. "Hinata-san? Are you okay?"

...Yeah... People are so predictable. "I'm fine." I answered. "Sorry it took so long."

He nodded. "It's alright." He held the door open for me to enter.

"Do you know what he wants with me?" I asked. Juugo shook his head. I simply sighed and walked inside, the door shut behind me. I knew he was ahead of me so I focused my attention on the carpet. I couldn't look at him. I **wouldn't** look at him.

"There you are. I've been waiting for you." I did as I said I would. I didn't look up. "What's wrong Angel? You look heartbroken."

_Maybe I am_. I thought to myself. I suddenly felt angry. What the hell was wrong with me?

"Hinata." My heart jumped in fear. There was that tone again. "Look. At. Me."

I slowly raised my head and instantly backed into the door behind me. I was so wrapped up in my thoughts that I didn't notice he was right in front of me. I shivered under his intense stare.

He raised a brow. "What's wrong with you? You were perfectly fine yesterday... something happened overnight?"

I shook my head, still shivering. He frowned darkly. "What the fuck's wrong then? I'm no counselor and don't have the patience for it so either you tell me what's wrong or I'll..."

"Y-you'll what?" I questioned, looking everywhere but his eyes. "W-what will you d-do to m-me...?" Would he... _hit_ me...?

"Angel... just shut up and kiss me damn it." he cupped my face and gently planted a kiss onto my lips. I was so shocked that I did nothing but stare at him once he pulled away from me. My eyes locked with his and I noticed they'd suddenly gone soft.

"Y-You're... having a rough day... y-yes?" I whispered out.

He moved in again, his lips touching mine. "Yeah... don't make it worse. You're... the only thing that keeps me from becoming a tyrant in this place."

I was touched, my heart suddenly healing again. If he was simply flirting with me or trying to live up to the title of a heartbreaker... he sure seemed like he was fond of me. Very fond.

"W-why did you summon me, Sasuke-ouji?" He was still in an intimate mood, I noted. His body, forehead, and lips were all pressed against my own. His hands were now pinning mine against the door, his fingers interwined with my own. If I didn't know any better... I'd assume he wanted some...

...female attention...

My heart sank again.

"I wanted some company. No... I _needed_ some company." He whispered against my lips.

I don't know what possessed me to say what I did next... "W-why didn't you summon Ino or Akemi then?" I dropped to the floor when his body suddenly left my own.

"What the fuck?" He turned away from me in...disgust? I watched as he looked from the ceiling, to his desk, then finally back to me. I slowly rose to my feet and meet his eyes timidly.

"S-Sasuke-ouji---"

"No. Let me stop you right there." He roared out to me. "Don't start that jealousy shit alright?! If I wanted Ino or Akemi I could've had them by now! Don't give that bullshit!"

I was shivering again, my legs growing weak. "I-I-I'm sorry! I-I d-don't k-know why I... s-said that!"

He turned away from me, his back was to me now and his hands went from his reddened face to his hips. "I just told you don't make my day any worse. You don't even fucking listen to me."

I frowned, ready to explode. If he wanted to rant and rave then I'd be right here to do it alongside him. "I just said I was sorry!" I shouted. He turned to me. "Stop being a j-jerk!"

"Jerk?" his hand slammed down on his desk. "There you go again! Not even listening to me! You're trying to argue back with me when you could easily just shut the fuck up!"

"I'm d-done trying to p-please you all the time! You're s-selfish! H-How can I p-please you i-if you're n-never satisfied?!"

"Shut up Hinata!"

"You shut up!"

"No! You shut up!"

"You shut up Sasuke!"

"Shut! UP!"

"You!"

"Nuisance!"

"Asshole!"

"I am not!"

"Are too!"

"Shut up Hinata!"

"No! You shut up Sasuke!" As you can tell, at this time, things got a little childish. I was actually starting to laugh... and I was certain he was starting to play into it with me. He had a small grin trying to come to his face.

"Damn you Hinata!"

"Damn you Sasuke!"

"Will you ever shut up?!"

"Why won't you?!"

"How about we both shut up and I ask you what I wanted to ask you!"

I stopped with a little childish grin. "Okay."

He let out a breath and walked up to me. "You can get on my fucking nerves, sometimes..." I said nothing, just waited him to finish. However, you can bet I was thinking the same thing. He was a pest when he wanted to be too. "But I can't imagine being away without you by my side."

I blinked. "W-What? Going away?" That's what I said but I was silently thinking to myself: _"You want me to go with you? Not Ino or Akemi or any other girl? Me?!"_

"Everyone is So Hott's going on vacation because I have business in to attend to in Europe. We'll visit Spain, France, Italy a lot more. It's going to be an extraordinary trip, my Angel."

The whole thing sounded like a fairy tale vacation! I'd never left Japan a day in my life so you should know how amazing it all sounded. "W-wow..." my mind clicked. "Oh my gosh... you're serious?! Y-You want m-me to j-join---"

"Yes. I want you to join me.

I could barely speak. I was so excited! But there were so many things to worry about... "B-But I have s-school---"

"You're on spring break, ne?" I nodded. "Yeah, Ino said she was so I assumed the same for you. Well, that gives you two whole weeks to spend time with me. My trip lasts exactly that. You'll be home for school in time but most importantly..." he pressed me to the door again. "We'd be together for two whole weeks. Just you and me."

I blushed. I was flattered but still unsure. What if this was some sort of set up? Ino said he was a heartbreaker... was he just trying to do the same for me? "S-Sasuke-ouji... I---"

"I won't take no for an answer." his lips crashed against mine again. I didn't fight against him, I surrendered to him, even surprising myself when I interwined his fingers with my own. He broke away after a moment and locked eyes with me. "I'm not gonna beg you. If I have to I'll kidnap you forever."

_Oh course you will... _I thought silently. Sasuke-ouji was so forceful! "But Ouji... H-Hanabi can't stay home alone..."

"There's no one she can stay with?" I shook my head sadly. He sighed and kissed my forehead. "Check around and see just in case. Surely someone could keep her... if not, _unfortunately_... I'll have to go with my back-up plan..."

I'm just glad he didn't notice my twitch...

"Back-up plan? A-and what might that be?" I questioned. He turned his head giving me a glimpse of his side profile. I saw a smirk come to his lips. _Please don't become quiet! I-I'll start thinking that you might choose someone else to go along with you! ...That'll really break me..._

"Don't worry about it." was all he said. I watched with a slight pain in my heart as he walked back to his desk and sat down. "If you find someone just give me a call later." he leaned back in his leather seat and rested his feet on the wooden surface of his desk, knocking a pile of papers over in the process. "Damn it." he cursed watching them fall. "I'll get em later. You're dismissed my Angel."

I hesitated for a moment but finally I felt myself nod to him. "I-I'll see what I can do!" right before I was about to leave, something clicked in my head. "Ouji..?" he directed his attention from the scattered papers to me. "I-Is Naruto-kun h-here today?"

He frowned at me slightly. "He should be out there right now... Why are you asking about him?"

I shook my head. I knew what he was thinking. Obviously he was jealous. "I have a friend here who's looking for him. They haven't seen each other in a while and she desperately wants to meet with him again."

He raised a brow but nodded in understanding. "Hn." I was about to exit when he suddenly said: "Are you insecure about something?"

I turned my head to him. "Hm?" I knew what he meant though. Sometimes I just like to play dumb to get answers.

"Why would you bring up Ino and Akemi? What do they have to do with us?"

"I-I..." I shook my head with a fake smile. "I-It's nothing... really."

He looked away from me. "You want me to be honest and truthful with you... yet you lie and keep secrets from me too."

I felt now was a good time to leave... "I'll... call you when I can... Ouji..." I opened the door and slowly shut it behind me. All the while, I was watching Sasuke-ouji. I wasn't sure why...

* * *

I sure was glad to be home. The moment I opened the door, my legs picked up a mind of their own and I found myself running towards the couch. I let out an exhausted breath when I collided with the soft pillows. Finally, after one of the longest days at work, I could relax.

Things went quite smoothly after I left Sasuke-ouji's office. I'd returned to my post only to find that Ino found Naruto for Sakura and reunited them. I wasn't upset that Ino took it upon herself to do this, I was more relieved. It was touching to see the two hugging and kissing. Sakura started crying and I handed her a tissue, which Ino thought was funny for some odd reason. However, the moment was short-lived because right after pouring her heart out, she started beating him up saying 'How could you leave me you asshole!' and 'You should've called me!'.

...Things got a little violent after that but all in all, the day ended with Sakura leaving alongside Naruto who had some new scratches that were never on his face. During this time, I believe I had a small revelation. While watching and enduring the moment, I'd forgotten all about the pain I had from seeing Kiba leave. I had a newfound hope that we'd meet again, just like Sakura and Naruto. ...But us becoming a couple again... I'm not too sure. Maybe, maybe not.

I told myself I wouldn't stress over things anymore. I would live my life to the fullest and endure everything with a smile. Sure, my mother and father passed away, but they would always be with me: mind, body and soul. Sure, my boyfriend and I were split up but if my river was truly interwined with his... we'd meet again. Until then, I'd move on and be happy and want the same for Kiba. Sure, I lost a fight to some random guy but my mom always told me that you can never be a leader if you always win. You've got to lose in life to become stronger. You've got to learn from the experience and channel it into everyday life.

Sure, I now had one of the most awkward occupations out there, but I got to meet a lot of new and friendly people from it. It also helped me become more confident in myself. My beauty, my personality, heck even my sexuality! Sure, I'm a tomboy but hiding myself in sweatpants all my life isn't going to make people take me seriously, find me unattractive or leave me alone. Key thing, I was **hiding**. I was running from my problems... but now I'm willing to accept them. Understand them. _Conquer_ them.

...Speaking of hiding... There was one more thing I was sure of... My feelings for Sasuke-ouji.

I admit that when I left his office, I'd developed a fear that he would decide to go with another girl to Europe if I couldn't come thru... but not anymore. I'm done sitting and being depressed about what he can do, will do, and won't do. Instead, I'll do what I can to make sure that I can come thru for him. I'll be loyal to him, love him and do for him. I'm not going to be afraid anymore. Why be jealous of Ino or any other girl when I should be confident in myself? I should feel special enough that no matter what, I know Sasuke-ouji has a special place for me in his heart... His _complicated_ heart.

I've come to learn that just like me, he has problems. The difference between us: I'm accepting mine, while he still runs from his. I've developed a new hope due to this. My new hope is that by being with him and loving him no matter what, he'll soon come to understand himself... then he will understand me.

I'm not going to avoid the problems that we have with each other. Sure, we're going to argue and bicker like kids, but that's because it's who we are and eventually... We'll learn to _accept_ each other... and _love_ each other.

While laying there, rehearsing my new vows, I remembered what I promised Sasuke-ouji. "Damn... but what can I do?" I quietly asked myself. "There's no one who can take her..."

"What's the matter, sis?" I had my eyes closed so when I opened them all I saw was Hanabi's concerned face. "You look down..."

I sighed and lazily moved my aching body to a fetal position. "I wanted to go with Sasuke-ouji to Europe... but there's no one who can watch you..."

Hanabi's eyes lit up. "Oh my gosh! That sounds amazing! You should totally go!"

I shook my head. "There's no one who can watch you... I can't just leave you here alone." Her eyes cast downward. She probably felt like a burden but that wasn't even the case. She's my little sister and I care to much to leave her alone.

But what she said next to so _unexpected_... Okay, revelation or not, I still hate 'un' words.

"So what... Neji-niisan cancelled coming to take me to China for the break?" I snapped my head in her direction. "Darn! I really wanted to go! I got all packed up for it and he just decides to cancel last minute?! How stupid can he---"

"W-What?" I stuttered out. "Take you to China?"

She nodded with her brow raised. "You don't remember? He left the message the day Kiba was leaving. You and I listened to it before I went to school..."

I blinked. "Can't you play the message again?"

She nodded. "Sure." I watched as she walked over to the house phone and pressed a couple of buttons. "It should be here somewhere..." she then smiled with glee. "Found it!"

As the message played I wanted to slap myself. I was so depressed that day that I must not have been paying attention. There, on the recorder was Neji-niisan talking about coming to pick Hanabi up for a trip to attend a some concerts and festivals in Hong Kong. He then said that he'd won the tickets from the radio and he was sorry I couldn't come along. Supposingly it was for children and he wouldn't give me the other ticket because he didn't want to pass up the chance to taste Hong Kong's special foods and see their fireworks. Selfish jerk! That all sound's fantastic! ...Now I'm jealous!

"See!" she said with a bright smile. "I called him yesterday to check if it was still on between us and he said he'd be by around three in the morning. Supposingly our plane takes flight at five but he wants us to get there early..." her smile faded. "He... called you and cancelled?"

"No!" I shouted. "I-I didn't know anything about that! I'm so sorry!" I sprinted over to her and planted kisses all over her.

She groaned. "Argh! Get off me!"

I pulled away, a very bright smile on my face. "How long will you be gone?"

"One week and three days. How about you?" I sighed and told her I'd be gone for two weeks. The whole thing sound't lovely at first but now I felt down because she'd be home alone for some days before I returned. I felt her pat my head. "Silly head! Go ahead and go with your boyfriend! I'll be fine!"

Was she insane? Leaving her alone would be a disaster! She better not think I forgot about the whole 'Bed Tag' episode. "But---"

"I can stay with Nii-san. He won't mind at all! I love where he lives!" her batted her eyes in fascination. "The Rainbow Bridge is so beautiful to look at during the evenings!"

I cocked my head to the side and then smiled. Hanabi used to go and stay at Neji-niisan's for weeks on end. He lived by Tokyo Bay and I always thought he was super lucky for that. I would've loved to live near the Bay too. You could always see the Rainbow Bridge light up and glow during the nights and I'll admit, I used to have dreams that I'd married Nii-san and watched the night life with him.

...Yeah... This was before the whole 'Let's have sex' era in my life.

"So how about it?" I looked her in the eye for a moment then sighed, nodding my head. She jumped up and down, squealing in excitement. "Yes! This is going to be so cool!" I didn't even get the chance to say anything else to her because she instantly raced up the stairs, slamming her bedroom door shut.

Soon, I too was jumping up and down. I was so happy! I could go with Sasuke-ouji! Pulling out my phone, I dialed his number and anxiously waited for him to answer.

_Yes Angel?_

I took a deep breath. "I-I can come to Europe with you, Sasuke-ouji! I can can't believe it b-but everything worked out!"

_Really now?_

"Yes! My cousin's going to take Hanabi so... I-I'm free!"

_Hm. Good. You better get packing then._ I stopped bouncing up and down so that I could listen to him. _We're leaving tomorrow._

My jaw dropped. "S-Such short notice..."

_Yes. I suppose so. I'll be coming to pick you up around seven._

"In the morning?"

_Evening._

I smiled. "O-Okay!"

_Later._

"B-Bye, bye!" I hung up the phone and collapsed onto the floor.

_Two whole weeks alone with Sasuke-ouji...! I'm going to do whatever I can to make him appreciate me for who I am. I'm... going to, as Kiba would've said... Rock his world!_

* * *

A/N: I hope you liked the chapter. I tried to make it long to make up for my disappearance. I was also supposed to elaborate on the book "Bonds" but that won't be until next time, same thing stands for Deidara showing up again (No I didn't forget about him lol)

I happened to love this chapter. It's my favorite so far. I like how I've made Hinata grow up a bit more and accept herself. She's maturing which is good and soon Sasuke will too.

Thanks for reading everyone! Review only if you want to. Until next update!

-VioNiFly-


End file.
